


So Much Sex, We're Both Gonna Need the Dermal Regen

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Car Sex, Closet Sex, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Fantasizing, Felching, Flowery Prose, Food Play, Gags, Handcuffs, Kinks, Leather, Light Bondage, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Panties, Prose Poem, Public Sex, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Songfic, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism, Yoga, crankiness, getting caught in the act, hole spanking, inappropriate location, mentions of fisting, mischievous blue eyes, naughty nurse, poor Scotty, sex narration, spirituality, three-piece suits, toy negotiations, unwilling voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 32,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 40 day porn prompt from wewillspockyou. McKirk all. If you like porn (and you're old enough, LOL) and you don't want a whole lot of plot, this collection is for you. I am currently blushing...I can't believe I wrote this!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anal

Jim could feel sweat all over his body. His nerves were on fire as Bones shifted his grip so that he could pry Jim’s cheeks wider open with his thumbs even as his fingertips still held Jim’s hips hard enough to bruise.  Bones had found his rhythm, pounding in and out of Jim’s ass hard but slow, keeping them both on edge.

 

They’d been at it for an hour already.

 

“Please Bones…” Jim whined. Please what, he wasn’t sure, but Bones knew just what Jim needed.  His thrusts sped up and he grunted with each wet slap of their bodies.

 

Jim tried to lift his hand to his aching, neglected cock but Bones snarled at him and stopped moving altogether.

 

“You’ll come like this, from me in your ass, and nothing else. C’mon darlin, you can do it.”  Bones began to piston his hips again, faster and harder this time, swiveling his hips so that the fat head of his cock would scrape against Jim’s prostate.

 

The combination of the sound of Bones’s gravelly voice and the sparks shooting up Jim’s spine with each tap to his prostate, had Jim whining his pleasure and coming all over their rumpled sheets.

 

Bones kept thrusting through it, loving the way Jim clenched around his overstimulated cock. He could feel the blood pulsing in his head, the way Jim’s body was trying to pull his own orgasm out of him, he could feel every muscle in his body tensing. JIm’s body flopped onto the mattress beneath them and he followed as close as he could; anything to keep his cock inside that tight heat.

 

He held Jim’s hips down as he pounded away, ignoring everything except the feeling of Jim’s body beneath him and surrounding his cock. Finally, after what felt like a small eternity, Jim twisted his head so that Bones could see one Georgia-sky blue eye.

 

That was all he needed, and he pressed his hips as tight into Jim’s ass as they could go and came deep inside the hot ass, shouting his climax to the ceiling.

 

 


	2. Awkward Sex

Shore leave. In Jim’s opinion a time to have as much sex as possible so that he can get through the next dry spell once they are back on the ship. For once, Bones is in complete agreement and they manage to get through check-in at the hotel and up to the room without tearing each other’s clothes off, but it’s a close thing.

 

They eye-fuck from the shuttle all the way through the hotel and up the elevator, only barely managing to keep their hands off each other. Once the hotel room door is closed all bets, and clothes, are off.

 

Jim attacks Bones’s mouth, smashing their noses together.  He backs Bones up towards the huge bed he caught a glimpse of only to shove him back onto it and, it being quite a bit taller than they are used to, the edge of the mattress hits Bones in the middle of the back adn makes him fold in a way that humans aren’t supposed to.

 

They laugh it off, as Bones pushes himself up onto the bed properly and Jim follows on his hands and knees.  Jim sits up, his knees on either side of Bones’s hips, their groins grinding together, to take off his shirt.  He goes to throw it and before he can release it from his hand it’s caught by the ceiling fan neither one of them noticed until that moment.

 

Bones laughs until he cries.

 

Jim shrugs off all the mis-haps so far and kisses Bones’s neck in the way that they both know drives him crazy with lust.  Bones arches his back, pressing their chests together, and moans. Stopping to laugh once he sees that Jim’s shirt is still swinging around and around on the fan.

 

Jim scoots down the bed at the same instant Bones bends his knee to move up the bed and JIm gets a knee to the jaw.  Bones instantly goes from “lover mode” to “doctor mode” and Jim thinks the mood is ruined.  They strip off their remaining clothes until left in just their boxer shorts, pull down the comforter and turn on the holo-set at the end of the bed.

 

Jim drifts to sleep, but Bones is mesmerized by the way his hands look against Jim’s skin.  He smooths his hands over JIm’s back, his stomach, his hips.  Bones feels the moment return, and tough if Jim is dozing.  He begins to kiss down Jim’s back, nudging Jim’s boxers off his ass and down his thighs.  

 

Bones knows that JIm is awake now, by the way that his hips come up off the bed to offer his ass to Bones as though it’s some kind of gift.  Bones looks at it and thinks that maybe it is.

 

Bones grabs Jim’s hips and ruts his boxer-clad erection up and down the crack of Jim’s ass, driving them both crazy.  He stops, though, once the soft material of the boxers begins to chafe his cock uncomfortably. He says nothing, only pulls away enough to pull them off.

 

It’s skin to skin and JIm is already panting; they both are.  Bones frots his cock against JIm’s asshole and Jim is shoved up the bed and cracks his head on the headboard. “Doctor mode” appears once again and both erections are wilted in the face of laughter.

 

“Maybe, before we commence with enough sex to rub us both raw, we should get some sleep?”  Bones offers.  Jim, still pouting and blinking his eyes to get rid of the stars in his vision, reluctantly agrees.

 

 


	3. Marking

Jim put on a little weight, and was clearly feeling self concious about it. Leo pretended not to notice but on the inside, in his mind, he was enflamed by it. At first, he noticed that Jim’s regulation pants were tighter in the seat. Jim’s normally luscious ass was rotund now, and Leo couldn’t keep his hands or his eyes off it. He slapped it, to watch it bounce and to see his handprint on the pale flesh. He bit it one night and Jim came abruptly all over their new sheets; Leo filed the information away even as he admired the look of his bite mark on Jim’s cheek.

One night, while laying in bed, Leo curled his arms around Jim and pressed his hands to Jim’s stomach. They both froze; Leo could feel the extra softness there, the lack of usual definition. His cock went from soft to hard so fast his head spun. He pressed on Jim’s hip, forcing his lover to lay flat on his back on the bed while he looked his full. The softness of Jim’s little belly made Leo so excited.

“Fuck bones don’t-“ Leo cut off Jim’s words with a hard kiss and a quick move to press his face into the softness of Jim’s new belly. He mouthed at the soft skin around his belly button, pulling it into his mouth and sucking, nibbling, worshipping with lips and teeth and tongue. Jim writhed wordlessly beneath him.

Leo urged Jim to move, to sit up and straddle him, so that he could sink his cock back into Jim’s already loosened and lubed entrance. Jim obliged, wrapping an arm around Leo’s neck for balance and quickly taking Leo’s cock back into himself. Jim’s cock was trapped between their bellies, and Leo’s face was at just the right height the bite at Jim’s pecs, something that never failed to make Jim moan loud and come hard.

Leo reached a hand behind Jim and slapped his ass hard, wanting to leave a mark. He thrust upwards as hard as he could as Jim corkscrewed down onto his over eager cock. Leo knew he was already about to blow. He bit Jim’s peck hard, hard enough that Jim gasped and threw his head back. Leo pressed Jim back until he was laying on the bed and Leo could freely thrust into him.

He bit Jim again as he angled his cock to nudge Jim’s prostate and Jim was coming powerfully all over his belly. Jim’s pulsing body pulled Leo’s orgasm from him. He pumped his hips weakly as he pressed their stomachs together, smearing Jim’s come all over each of them.

They lay gasping for air for a moment before Leo weakly pulled away and got up to get a towel to clean them both. His breath caught and his cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight that met his eyes when he walked back up to the bed.

Jim looked like a debauched, owned angel. His hair was missed, he had already purplish bruises on his pecs, a ring of red love – bites around his belly button with come smeared all over them and, when he rolled to smile up at Leo, there was the slightest hint of a red handprint on his hip and ass.

“You look.... good Jim. I like you with my marks on you.” Leo husked after he cleared his throat. Jim smiled shyly up at him.

“I like being yours. Mark me anytime bones.”

 

 


	4. Bondage

They’d been a joke, he thought, something given at his bachelor party by someone who’d known Jim since the academy.  They’d been opened, laughed over, and placed back into the box to hide in his closet for months now.  Bones had no idea what he had been thinking when he’d dug them out.

 

He ran the velvety-soft fabric between his fingers. Velcro cuffs, meant to be fastened around four bed-posts and then they could be fastened around wrists and ankles by the user.  They could be undone by the person tied down too, which appealed to him.  Bones had no idea how he would feel once he was secured to the bed but he really wanted to try.

 

According to the chrono on the wall, Jim was due back from shift in thirty minutes.  Enough time to shower, try out the cuffs and hide them again if he didn’t like it.  He left them in the middle of the bed and headed into the bathroom to wash up.

 

He must have miscalculated the time because when he reemerged from the bathroom wearing a towel slung around his hips, Jim was sitting on the bed, running the cuffs through his fingers in a mirror of what he’d been doing earlier.  Bones froze.

 

“Bones?”  Jim asked, looking up from the bed.  Bones felt himself blush slightly as he stammered.

 

“I just, they were a gag gift, I thought...I dunno why I didn’t throw them away but I saw them in my closet and I thought...ya know, maybe…” He trailed off, biting his lip and looking away from his husband’s scrutiny. They’d done some amazingly kinky shit, he had no idea why he was embarrassed by this.

 

“For me? Or...for you?” Jim asked and Bones wanted to avoid the question but he simply couldn’t.

 

“Me.” As soon as the word left his mouth, his arms were full of horny captain and his mouth was occupied too.

 

“Fuck yes. Can I...can I put them on you? Please?” Jim asked in a whisper and Bones nodded, his voice failing him.  He dropped his towel onto the floor and with as much swagger as he could, walked over to the bed and lay down in the middle of it spreading his limbs out towards the corners of the bed.

 

He could see Jim’s eyes widen with lust and it made him more confident about it.

 

“Start with my ankles darlin.”

 

Jim reverently approached the bed, picking up one of Bones’s feet and kissing the sole before wrapping the ankle in the velvet and attaching it to the bed.  He repeated the process on the other side and by the time he was done, they were both breathing heavy.  Bones’s arousal was clear for all to see.

 

“Now my wrists.” Bones husked through a dry throat. He had no idea that this would turn them both on so much.  Jim moved up the bed, grabbing Bones’s hand and placing a lingering kiss in his palm before cuffing it and tying it to the bed.  He crossed behind the bed where Boes couldn’t see and fastened Bones’s last limb down.

 

“Fuck you look so hot all spread out and tied down for me.”  Jim mumbled next to Bones’s ear and Bones turned his head, trying to catch Jim’s lips in a kiss, only Jim pulled away.

 

Bones watched as Jim pulled his clothes off and dropped them on the floor, never taking his eyes off Bones’s cock. Jim put one knee up on the bed, being sure to only barely brush the skin of their legs together, before pushing himself over and kneeling between Bones’s spread apart legs.

 

They stared at each other for a long moment while Jim decided what he wanted to do. Bones knew what he wanted Jim to do; ride him like a pony. However, seeing that he was a little tied up at the moment, he was in no position to make decisions.

 

“Fuck Bones….you look so goddamn good like this. I’m almost sorry that you waited this long to share your gift. However, I hate to waste valuable time and energy on that right now, so instead…” Jim moved up the bed and straddled Bones’s hips, gripping both of their hard cocks in his dry hand.

 

Bones grunted at the first dry stroke, feeling so good but not good enough. He flexed his ass and pushed his hips up into Jim’s hand.

 

“Eager, are we? You can talk you know.  Just cause you can’t reach out and touch doesn’t mean that you don’t have a say in this.”  Jim said before spitting on the heads of their cocks in his grip.

 

“Darlin….” Bones began, but Jim spit again and Bones was frozen, watching the saliva get smoothed into his cock.

 

“That’s better now. What do you think, one more time and then I’ll make us come like this?” Jim spat again, the wet splat of it hitting their flesh sounding loud in the room. It didn’t take long after that, for Jim to get them both off.  They came together, as they so rarely did, and Jim slumped down, pressing his forehead into Bones’s heaving stomach.

 

Bones could feel Jim’s tongue flashing out, kitten licking up their combined mess and he groaned at it.  He pulled at the cuffs, the velcro letting go with a loud ripping sound as he reached down for his husband and pulled him up so their mouths could finally meet.

 

“I’ll do it again on one condition.”  Bones said into Jim’s mouth before sucking on his tongue to get the taste of their come.

 

“Anything, name it.”  Jim moaned.

 

“Next time, you ride me.”

 

 


	5. 69

The setting had been Bones’s idea.  A cabin in the mountains at Winter Holiday time.  They’d decided that, after last years fiasco of staying on campus, they were going to get away for the winter break. Just the two of them.

 

The relationship was new; the sex was not.  However, there was one thing that Jim had been dying to try with Bones and he just knew that now was the time.  The cabin was remote; they’d actually had to hike to it.  When they finally made it inside, there was a roaring fire in the fireplace, a stocked fridge and no one but them for miles.

 

They bathed, ate dinner and shared conversation.  As the day wore down to a close, Jim could tell that Bones was tired. He was blinking a lot and Jim knew what the flex of his jaw meant; not anger but the disguising of a yawn.  He hid his smile behind a napkin as he got up to wash the dishes from dinner and told Bones to make a nest of blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace.

 

“But why the hell would we do that when we got a perfectly good king-sized bed in the room upstairs.”  Bones grumped tiredly.  Jim turned around and pressed their bodies together, leaning up so that when he spoke their lips barely brushed together.

 

“Cause I want to suck you off on that rug in front of the fireplace, Bonesy. Now go.”  He puckered up and placed a cheeky kiss on Bones’s lips before swinging back around to the sink and finishing the dishes.  

 

Bones stood still for a moment processing, but turned and did as Jim asked as he shifted his sudden erection in his pants.

 

An hour later saw two bodies twined on the floor in the firelight.  The skin shined with a sheen of sweat as a dark head bobbed between pale thighs and a blonde head bobbed between tanned thighs.

 

Jim cupped Bones’s amazing ass in his hand, occasionally dipping his fingers into the crack to brush against Bones’s asshole.  Everytime he did, Bones would hum around his dick and he saw stars behind his eyelids.

 

As he came down Bones’s throat and allowed Bones to come all over his chin, Jim thought it might be his very best idea ever.

 

 


	6. Panties

Leonard McCoy thought he must be going insane because he kept seeing black lace peeking up over the top of Jim Kirk’s waistline. It was random times and random days and, at first, he attributed it to a lack of sleep and the fact that they’d not had time for sex much lately.

 

When it kept happening, he knew that something was up.  Soon, it wasn’t just the black lace though.  Starfleet regulation pants don’t leave a lot to the imagination, so when Jim dropped something in front of him and bent down, Leo was able to see the lines across his pert ass. Before his brain could catch up with his hands, he’d reached out and traced the panty line on Jim’s cheek.

 

“See something you like?” Jim asked, his smiling face upside down as he looked up at Leo. That was the instant that Leo just knew that Jim had set him up.  He grabbed a handful of Jim’s ass and marched him into the nearest private room; which happened to be the diplomat’s suite.

 

Leo pushed Jim until his face and chest were pressed up against a wall, then Leo dropped to his knees, rubbing his cheek across the fabric stretched tight across Jim’s ass.  He grunted, pulling at Jim’s hips so that he could reach the fastening of Jim’s regulation pants and open them, letting them fall to the floor so that he could see for himself.

 

And what a sight it was.

 

Jim’s incredible ass encased in medical-blue colored panties with black lace trim.  He pressed his face into them; his nose digging into the cleft of Jim’s ass through the silk.  He moaned as the soft silk caressed his face and the heat of Jim’s skin bled through them. His tongue flashed out, wetting the silk and his pulled his head back just enough to watch the color darken.

 

“Fuck Bones...if I’d known you were gonna like them this much I’d have-” Jim’s thought was cut short as Bones pressed his face back into the panties and back between Jim’s cheeks, rubbing and licking as much as he could.

 

The feel of the silk on his skin was overwhelming him, but the thought that it was Jim’s skin on the other side of the silk was out of this world. While his face was occupied, Leo reached around Jim’s hip and cupped his cock through the silk.  He stroked and rubbed Jim’s cock as he give JIm the most enthusiastic rim job he’d ever had without even moving the panties to the side.

 

It wasn’t long before JIm was coming all over his stomach and Leo’s hand; Leo could feel JIm’s ass flexing around his face and he could feel tremors running through his whole body.  He pulled his head away and gently guided Jim’s wrecked body down to the floor and into his arms.

 

“Damn, does this mean I can wear them again?”  JIm asked with a smile followed immediately by a grimace.  Leo leaned forward and kissed Jim’s plump lips, noticing that Jim must have been chewing on them.

 

“Silk when wet is not pleasant Bones. Gonna have to go commando the rest of the day.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I am not one for this particular kink, but this is truly one of my favorite ones I've written.


	7. Creative Position

“I still can’t believe that you do that ancient workout. And in our living room no less.” Jim scoffed as he strolled into the common room still in his pajamas.  He strolled through, scratching at his stomach as he watched Bones contort into different positions on the floor in front of the couch.

 

“Now that I’m not forced to do a morning run or PT anymore, I gotta keep my girlish figure somehow. Healthy eating and a great metabolism only go so far, Jimmy.” Bones grunted, somehow managing to look superior even as his head was upside down.

 

Jim ate his “unhealthy” cereal as he watched Bones do the oddly arousing exercises.  Bones was currently breathing through moving from one position to another and Jim dropped his spoon into the bowl, his food forgotten as sugary milk dribbled down his chin from his hanging open mouth.

 

Bones was bent in half, gripping his ankles with his ass in the air. Everything in Jim’s head fled in a rush as he moved from the kitchen to stand behind his boyfriend.  He moved as close as he could until he reached out and put his hands on Bones’s hips.

 

“Jim, what in tarnation are ya-” Bones was cut off by Jim rubbing his cock along the cleft of Bones’s upturned ass.  Bones tried to straighten up, but Jim put a heavy hand on the small of his back and forced him to stay where he was.

 

“I’m beginning to see what you like about this.”  Jim rutted against him as Bones attempted to keep his balance in the odd position.  He wrapped his hands around his ankles and waited to see what Jim would do next.

 

“Can I just- I mean, how about this?”  Jim stuttered, his breathing already beginning to speed up with arousal.  He grabbed the waist of Bones’s soft workout shorts and pulled them down to his knees before letting them drop to the floor, leaving Bones bare and feeling very exposed.

 

“Jim, what are you doin?”  Bones tried again to ask what was going on, but was silenced by the press of bare flesh on his ass. He waited, feeling Jim’s cock along his cleft; that hot flesh setting his sensitive nerves on fire.

 

Jim thrust his hips experimentally, both of them sighing at the friction.  Jim pressed Bones’s cheeks together, making a deeper channel to thrust into. Jim thrust into Bones’s cleft, using just his sweat and saliva as lube.  He cared nothing for Bones’s pleasure, merely seeking his own as he watched his cock thrusting through Bones’s cheeks.

 

He came more quickly than he expected, his climax catching him unawares as he shot his come all over Bones’s bare, sweaty back.  Finally he loosened his grip, admiring the pink fingerprints on the milky white skin of Bones’s hips and ass as he flopped backwards onto the couch.

 

“You just gonna leave me like this Jim?”  Bones asked as acerbically as he could while clutching his ankles and hornier than a toad.

 

“Well, I was just thinking that I might need more exercise, considering my breakfast.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this lightening bolt to my brain, "what if Bones did yoga?" And then, this happened...bendy Bones is the best Bones, don't you think??


	8. D/s

 

“I’m gonna climb your beanstalk.”  Jim moaned as he tried to get Bones’ pants undone, but Bones started laughing uproariously and fell to the ground.

 

“Jim, what did we say about talking dirty?”  Jim pouted as he looked down at his lover.

 

“That I should leave it to you.”  Bones nodded slowly, getting back up from his prone position on the floor.  He got to his knees and reached out, sliding his hands up the front of Jim’s thighs.  Jim shivered in anticipation, knowing what was to come now.

 

He totally didn’t try to talk dirty badly so that Bones would do it and turn him into a quivering mess. No sir. James Tiberius Kirk would never do such a thing.

 

“Jim, are you paying attention to me?”  Jim looked down as Bones growled up at him.  Jim had to lock his knees to stop from falling over when he saw the predatory look on Bones’s face and the way his big, tanned hands were outlining the bulge in Jim’s pants.

 

“Yesssss.” He hissed out as those fantasy inducing hands slid over his erection to get at the button and zip.

 

“Oh good, I thought I’d lost you. And you know what happens when you don’t pay attention darlin. Now, be a good boy and take your shirt off. I wanna see you.” Bones whispered into Jim’s boxer-clad erection and Jim hurried to comply.  He loved it when Bones got all controlling and talkative.

 

“Okay Jim darlin, this is what’s gonna happen. You, are gonna let me strip you down.  Then, you are gonna march your sexy, naked ass into the bedroom and lay on the bed.  And you are gonna wait for me. And you are not gonna do a thing unless I tell you to. Got it?”  Jim nodded frantically, trying to swallow around the lump in his throat.  Bones leaned in and nipped sharply at his hip; a warning.

 

“yes.”  Jim answered aloud, like good boys do.  He was as patient as he could be, waiting for Bones to finish stripping him down.  His cock was hard as nails and bobbing wetly at his stomach as Bones got to his feet and handed Jim his discarded clothing.

 

“Jimmy, you fold your laundry. Then go lay down on the bed and I’ll be in to give you a treat.”  Jim bit his lip and waited; Bones did not disappoint.  Bones leaned in and pressed his plush, soft lips to Jim’s, immediately making Jim open up and accept his slick and filthy tongue.  Jim accepted the tongue and gave just as good as he got, but never trying to advance. He didn’t have permission.  Bones pulled back and licked his lips.

 

“Good boy. You may go now.”  Jim turned and headed into the bedroom, but not before Bones grabbed a hold of his naked ass and groped it, making Jim even more wobbly than before.  Jim walked to the bedroom then folded and placed his clothes on the chair. Then he laid down on the bed to wait.

 

Bones didn’t make him suffer long.  He entered the room with a confident swagger as he eyed Jim on the bed.  Jim could feel the weight of his gaze on his naked body and it made him shiver.

 

“Good Boy.”  Bones stalked over to the bed and stood next to it, even with Jim’s cock.  He bent over and lifted Jim’s cock with one finger before sliding his lips around it and taking it all the way to the root.

 

Jim fought every instinct he had to stay still. If he moved, Bones would stop.  He clenched his hands into the sheet beneath him as Bones sucked his cock down.  He felt Bones’ tongue as it curled sinfully around his cock, the tip tracing up the sides even as Bones managed to keep up with the suction.  Hands were not the only legendary things that Bones possessed.

 

Jim whimpered pathetically when Bones straightened up and let go of his cock so that it thwacked wetly against his stomach.  He forced his eyes open to look at Bones for an answer and gasped at the possessive, sexy look on his doctor’s face.

 

“That’s all the lube you get Jimmy. Just my saliva. Now, I’m going to sit over there and tell you how to get yourself off.” Jim swallowed hard and refused to even blink; he didn’t have permission yet.

 

“Good boy Jim.” Bones licked his lips and retreated to the chair in the corner of their room.  He sat down and pulled out his dick through the fly of his pants. God, why was that so hot, Jim thought.

 

“Now Jim.”Bones grunted as he gave his cock a soft, slow stroke from base to tip.  Jim fought against the whimper that wanted to bubble from his lips.  Bones was teasing both of them and Jim fucking loved it.

 

“Pull your leg up so that you can play with your hole. C’mon baby.”  Jim lifted his knee shakily and slid his dry hand down behind his balls, trailing his fingertips over the area.  He caught Bones’ eye and bones refused to look away to watch what Jim was doing to himself.  Jim shuddered and felt a lick of fire run up his spine.

 

“Get some of that spit on your fingertips darlin, spread it around your rim.”  Jim did as asked, feeling oddly like he was floating.  It was somehow comforting following someone’s orders.

 

“That’s my good boy. You want it inside you don’t ya darlin? Well, you’ll wait till I say so.”  Bones said, his voice like honey from the dark side of the room.  Jim rubbed his sensitive pucker over and over and over again, waiting.

 

He wanted the okay from Bones. He wanted to do what he was told. So he waited. And teased himself. Finally, when the sweat was beaded on his upper lip and his leg was cramped, he whined and turned his head towards the man in the corner.

 

Bones’s eyes were nearly glowing in the low light of the bedroom. Jim could see his cock, pulled out from the zip of his pants, slowly going in and out of his fist. He wanted it. He whined again.

 

“Such a good boy. G’wan now, wiggle the tip of your finger in there. Tell me how tight it is.”  Jim sucked in a deep breath and did as he was told, pressing the tip of his spit covered finger into his tight pucker.  He felt the nerves flare up and fought not to press all the way in.  Once just the tip of his finger was inside of his ass, he waited.

 

“Go ahead darlin. Slide it all the way in. Tell me how tight you feel. Does it feel good? Are you clenching at your finger?”  Bones husked, his fist on his cock now going fast enough that Jim could hear it without looking.

 

“Fuck yeah Bo-Leonard. It’s sucking my finger in. So tight around my finger but not enough in my ass.”  Jim breathed as he pressed in, no longer even feeling the awkward tensing of his muscles in his folded position.

 

“You wish it were my cock Jimmy?” Bones grunted and Jim nodded his answer, his teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip.

 

“Use your words Jimmy.”

 

Jim’s teeth released his lip quickly as he rushed to obey. “Yes, I wish it were your cock.”  The words were forced out; Jim didn’t feel like he had enough brain power for more than yes or no answers. Luckily, he didn’t need them.

 

“Well, you may have another finger, but no cock tonight, darlin. You know why.” Jim swallowed hard and pulled his index finger out so that he could slide two back in.  He wiggled and searched for his prostate, poking and massaging it with his fingertips.  He never noticed Bones come over to the bed until he was poked in the cheek with Bones’s cock.

 

“Suck darlin.”  Bones commanded and Jim was happy to do as he was told. He opened his mouth wide and waited for Bones to slip the purpled head between his bitten lips. Bones did not disappoint.

 

“Fingers out darlin. Gonna fuck your pretty mouth.”  Jim hummed his agreement around Bones’s big cock as he hastened to obey.  He shifted on the bed, moving to lay on his side to allow Bones to fuck his face.

 

Bones thrust brutally, shoving himself into Jim’s throat and making him gag; it only made Jim harder.  He felt saliva dripping from the side of his mouth as he forced his jaw wide to accept what he was given. It felt so good.

 

“Mouth made for my cock Jimmy. Gonna-” Bones growled down at him as he cupped the back of Jim’s head. Jim felt the cock in his mouth expand slightly before Bones was coming down his abused throat. Jim choked and swallowed as much as he could.

 

“So good darlin. Look at you, all drippin with my come and saliva. So pretty.” Bones reached one finger down and scooped up some of the mingled fluid on Jim’s chin, bringing it to his lips for a taste.

 

“Alright darlin. You’ve been such a good boy. Grab your pretty, swollen cock and strip it. Wanna watch you come all over yourself.”

 

Jim grabbed his cock with relief and stripped it hard and fast while he rolled Bones’s come around in his mouth. It didn’t take long, one look up at Bones’s eyes and Jim’s muscles tensed up as he came all over his heaving stomach.

 

“Good boy.”


	9. DP

Leonard McCoy was fairly certain that his relationship with Jim Kirk would always be in the “honeymoon phase”.  They could not get enough of each other. They fucked, sucked, humped, frotted, kissed and rubbed as often as they could.

Until the last four days.

Four days ago there had been a transporter malfunction.  One Jim Kirk had beamed down onto the planet they were orbiting but two Jim Kirks had beamed up.  The ship had been in an uproar.  Bones had taken both of them to the Medbay and both had checked out 100% healthy and functional.

And fucking identical in every single way.  Neither one of them even knew which one was the “original one”, a fact that was driving “their” lover up the wall. One Jim Kirk was bad enough….two didn’t bear thinking about.

And Bones refused to have sex with either one.  No amount of seduction, accidental touches, kisses, big blue eyes, or whining would get him to budge.  Bones was a little on edge, having not had to go sex-free for more than 24 hours since he and Jim had become a “them”.

Finally, it happened. One of them caught him off guard. He was tired and horny and weak. Kisses turned into groping turned into frotting turned into stripping like their clothes were on fire.  He allowed himself to be tumbled onto their shared bed, a place he hadn’t even looked at since the accident.

He was absorbed in the feel of Jim’s skin against his; their tongues intertwined; their cocks rutting against one anothers. Suddenly, the bed dipped and there were two naked Jim Kirks kissing him, touching him, wanting him.

“Wait, I said-” He was cut off by the incredible feeling of two mouths on his cock.  He swallowed hard and looked down the length of his body only to see two matching sets of blue eyes looking up at him as each mouthed his swollen member.

One Jim lifted his thigh, kissing and nibbling at the skin as he moved down under his balls to his entrance and began to give him the sloppiest rim job he’d ever experienced.  The other Jim moved up the bed, straddling his chest and taking his cock in hand, rubbing the tip on Bones’s lips.

“Open up for me Bones.”  Jim said quietly.  Bones parted his lips and stuck his tongue out, lapping at the precome gathered in the slit as he felt the other Jim scissoring two fingers in his ass.

Before he could say anything, not that he was about to protest, the Jim on his chest shuffled forward on his knees, sliding his cock into Bones’s mouth until it was wedged against his soft palate. The other Jim pulled his fingers out and Bones whined the loss until he felt something hotter and larger press against his hole. He nearly screamed around the cock in his mouth.

It was a fantasy he never knew he had.

Jim fucked his mouth and other Jim fucked his ass. He was so full of cock and he loved it.  He swallowed and clenched his ass at the same time, loving the synchronized groans from the two men that he knew so well.

He used every trick he knew to drive both Jims insane. He twisted his hips and clenched his ass; he cupped his tongue and traced the veins on the cock in his mouth. Both men were speeding up, moaning nonsense constantly as they used his body.

He loved it. He couldn’t take anymore and came, spurting shots of hot come onto the back of the Jim that was fucking his mouth. Bones’s whole body went tight and then slack around the men inside of him. He, embarrassingly, blacked out for a moment, only coming back when the Jim on his chest pulled his cock from between his puffy lips and came all over his face. Bones felt a pulsing in his ass and knew that the sight of him covered in come was what set off the other Jim.

Three men, sticky, sweaty men, curled up on the bed and fell asleep in the afterglow. Two men awoke from it and shared a smile. Bones never did figure out which Jim was “his” Jim, but it never really ended up mattering.

 


	10. Explaining a Kink

“Not a lot of people- I mean, I know it’s unsanitary but I just - and nothing really gets me hotter than just the thought…. wonderful Leo. Succinct and eloquent as usual.”  Leo looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. He was trying to find the words to tell Jim about something he wanted to do.

 

The words would not come.

 

He ran a hand through his already tousled hair and ordered the lights out as he left the bathroom.  He and Jim hadn’t been a couple for long and he was totally unsure of himself with the kink he wanted to introduce into the bedroom.  It was frowned upon by a fair amount of people and while, his sex life with Jim was hardly vanilla, it wasn’t like bringing a toy into bed with them. It was a little bit more intimate than that.

 

Leo stewed over the matter for a few days.  He thought about it a lot and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. He was a doctor, dammit, not an English major! He didn’t know how to bring it up.

 

He should have just said something the first time it crossed his mind, instead of letting it fester. The way it came out might have been a little less mortifying.

 

He and Jim were having a quiet dinner in their quarters, taking a study break.  Jim got up to get the plates and dump them in the sink and Leo couldn’t keep his eyes off Jim’s ass.

 

“Do you know what felching is?”  the words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them.  His mouth snapped shut with an audible “clack” from his teeth as Jim turned and regarded him silently from the sink.

 

“Pardon?”  Jim asked, his voice a little higher than usual.  Leo shook his head and pressed his lips together, lest something else come tumbling out.  Jim crossed his arms and raised both eyebrows at him, still unable to master raising just one.

 

“No, Bones, you asked me a question and I just want to make sure that I heard you right. Ask me again.”  Jim commanded, still leaning against the sink with his arms crossed.

 

Bones felt his face flame.  He chewed the inside of his cheek as the silence stretched on.  Finally, he couldn’t bear it anymore.

 

“Do you know what felching is?”  He ground out, his eyes never wavering from Jim’s shocked face.

 

“Noooo.” Jim drawled and Leo felt his own eyebrow raise at Jim’s answer.  He savagely bit the tip of his tongue as he gathered the courage to explain it.

 

“It’s when, after sex, the penetrating partner sucks the come out of the penetrated partner.” Leo swallowed around a dry throat and pressed his lips together again.

 

“Sounds…. interesting. What about it?”  Jim replied, his stance becoming more open as he uncrossed his arms.

 

“Well, you see, I was wondering if...I mean maybe we - I could...I really like the idea of - “ Leo’s words cut off with a choking sound and he reached for his glass to take a drink.

 

“Fuck yeah.”  The words were so quiet that Leo thought he imagined it. His eyes shot back up to Jim, who was suddenly closer.

 

“Yeah?” Leo asked.  Jim nodded and stepped closer and closer until he was nearly in Leo’s lap, his clearly interested cock in front of Leo’s face.

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

 


	11. Waking the other up to have sex

It had been a week with Jim on Gamma shift and Bones on Alpha.  They both hated it.  Jim dragged himself into their quarters knowing that they had the next two days off. After he slept for 12 hours or so, he was gonna make sure that he and Bones fucked so much they needed the dermal regenerator.

 

He stripped off his clothes off, leaving them in a trail on the floor he made his way into the over-warm bedroom.  Bones, with his thin southern blood, always kept their bedroom hot and slept with the covers shoved to the end of the bed.  Jim froze when his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the sight in front of him erasing all traces of sleep in his muddled brain.

 

There was Bones, sprawled across their bed, feet tangled in the light sheet at the bottom.  Jim’s eyes trailed up the long legs to the twisted boxers that were sliding off those hips he knew so well.  His eyes moved up the strong back, with its smooth, olive skin and dusting of freckles.  Bones arms were bent akimbo under his pillow where his dark, tousled hair made a inky blot on the white sheets, his face turned away from Jim.

 

Suddenly, sex was more important than sleep.

 

Jim shoved his boxers down around his ankles and climbed onto the bed, slotting his awake and aware body up against Bones’s as close as he could get.  He fit his cock into the crease of Bones’s magnificent ass, tangled their legs together and trailed his fingertips up Bones’s arms until their fingers could grip together.

 

“Bones.” Jim moaned into the back of his neck, before peppering kisses into the soft skin there.  Jim felt Bones’s fingers flex and grip his own even as he pressed his ass back more firmly into Jim’s cock.

 

“mhm, darlin” came Bones’s sleepy voice as he tried to crane his neck around for a kiss. He made it only half way before he huffed and Jim had to stifle a giggle at the slight snore that escaped his sleepy sweetheart.

 

He thrust his hips into Bones ass, eliciting a sweet, sleepy grunt.  Jim pressed kisses into the back of Bones’s shoulders while he dry-humped Bones’s ass.  His sweetheart snuffled and grunted, making little circles with his hips and generally driving Jim further into a frenzy.  Jim forced Bones’s shorts down below his ass and slotted his cock into the cleft.

 

“Darlin” Bones voice rang out, stronger, louder and more clearly awake.  His hand came out from under the pillow, clutching the tube of lube.  Jim gasped in surprise and grabbed for it, loving the sleep-softened feel of Bones’s warm skin against his own. It had been too long, and Jim knew it wasn’t going to last.

 

“Already prepped myself darlin.”  Bones’s sleepy voice sounded and Jim almost rolled off the bed in shock.  The thought of Bones coming back to their quarters and fucking his own fingers, knowing that JIm was going to come home and fuck him was messing with his already muddled brain.  He pressed his cock further into the cleft of Bones’s ass and could feel the lube between his cheeks.  Jim popped the cap on the tube and messily squirted some onto his palm before throwing the still-open tube across the room in his haste.  It must have hit the dresser, because he heard bottles rattling as Bones laughed at him.

 

“No fuck that, I don’t care. You prepped yourself for me and it’s been too long. I need to be inside you and I fucking need it now.”Jim said as he ran a slick hand over his cock and shifted back just enough to press the tip against Bones’s loose, slick hole.

 

He sunk in all the way to the root on the first thrust and both of them moaned into the darkened bedroom. Bones angled his torso forward and tangled his feet with Jim’s as Jim grabbed at his hip to steady their rocking bodies.

 

Each movement was more of a sleepy grind than a thrust, but it meant that Jim was rubbing up against the sensitive inner walls of his lover and that Bones, in turn, was squeezing Jim in all the right ways.  They were tangled together, sleepy and horny and rutting like animals.

 

Jim pressed forward and emptied himself inside Bones with a long, drawn out groan and his fingers curling into Bones’s hips hard enough to bruise.Bones shoved his hips back and brought his hand down to his own hard, leaking cock stripping it fast and furios and coming all over the sheets in front of him.

 

Jim pumped his hips back and forth a few more times, letting his slowly softening cock slip out of Bones’s sticky, abused hole.  Jim closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bones’s stomach, pulling him backwards and feeling his come leak out onto their smushed together bodies.

 

It tickled, but was comforting in a way.  Jim drifted to sleep with the scent of his husband and sex in his nose and the sound of Bones’s soft, snuffling snores in his ears.

 

 


	12. First Time

They were drunk. To those that knew Jim and his newly dubbed “Bones” this would not come as a surprise.  Starfleet Academy is not for the faint of heart and for “non-traditional” students, such as Jim and his Bones, it was even more difficult.

 

Both men were late recruits, hence the two of them sharing a room when one is Medical and the other is command.  Both men were significantly older than the majority of the rest of the student body, hence the way they clung to each other in the face of the youth surrounding them.  Both liked alcohol as a way to let off steam, hence the two of them being drunk.

 

Jim and Bones were leaning on each other as they staggered away from the bar and towards their dorm room.  They each had an arm slung around the other’s shoulders and there was a faint sound of singing coming from under Bones’s breath.  Jim was just giggling.

 

“Bones ol buddy, ol pal…*hic* are you singing?”  Jim giggled as he swung around to face Bones and their noses bumped.  They stopped suddenly and stared at each other for a moment.

 

“I was, infant. Whazzit to you?” Bones slurred happily, taking up his tune again but humming without words.

 

“Wha’cha singin?”  Jim grinned, unable to keep his eyes off his friend’s lush lips.  Bones had a mouth meant for kissing and Jim wanted to take advantage of it.

 

“Your theme song. At least, the one that I’ve begun to call your theme song in m’head.”  

 

That drew Jim up short.  Bones had given him a theme song? Wonderful! He demanded to know what it was while Bones laughed so hard that he was bent over at the waist. Finally, Bones was able to straighten up and calm down enough to answer.

 

“It’s an old song, Sir Psycho Sexy.”  Jim thought for a minute, trying to force his muddled brain to think if he knew that song or not. The answer was not, but then something else dawned on him.

 

“You think I’m sexy?”  Jim asked as he leaned in close to Bones and leered at him.  He was flattered by the light blush that covered Bones’s cheeks and barked out a triumphant “HA” before darting forward and sloppily pressing a kiss to Bones’s plush lips.

 

They both froze, looking at each other for a long moment in the dim light from the streetlamps. Bones licked his lips, slowly, before bringing his fingers up to rest against them. Jim bit his bottom lip and waited.

 

“Home?” Bones asked quietly and Jim nodded, unsure of what was going to happen when they got there.  The walk was silent, with Jim overthinking and painfully curious about what was going on in Bones’s brain.

 

After the hike up to their seventh-floor dorm, because Bones wouldn’t let them use the elevator even when totally shit-faced, Bones paused at their door.  He turned and looked at Jim from up under his lashes and Jim felt his stomach flip. Bones blinked and smiled silently before palming open the door and proceeding Jim into their room.

 

Jim slipped into their room and, before the door was even finished closing, he was being shoved up against the wall, Bones’s hands fisted in his shirt as the taller man’s delicious lips were pressed to his own.  Jim didn’t hesitate for a second before he parted his lips and flicked his tongue out to taste his roommate’s lips again.

 

Bones moaned into Jim’s mouth as his own lips parted and their tongues twisted together.  Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’s wide shoulders and pulled him in close, pressing their bodies together so that he could feel the brunet’s hardness pressing into his stomach.

 

“Fuck Bones”  Jim whined into Bones’s mouth as he twisted his hips to get friction on his own aching cock.

 

“That’s the plan darlin. Well, maybe the other way round, but let’s get your clothes off first.”

 

Jim’s knees wobbled even as he pulled Bones impossibly closer, “Too long. Not sure I can wait.” Bones pulled back just far enough to look Jim in the eye and he did the sexiest thing Jim had ever seen; he smirked.

 

“Alright then darlin. Watch this.”  Bones pulled back from Jim and opened his pants one-handedly pulling his cock out into the open.  Jim nearly slid down the wall so that he could get it in his mouth, but a gentle “uh-uh” from Bones stopped him.  Jim waited patiently as Bones reached over and undid Jim’s pants, and Jim had to curl his fingers into his palm to keep from coming as soon as Bones’s strong hand gripped his cock to bring it out in the open.

 

“I wanted more for this time, darlin. But, at least we can come together.” Bones crashed his lips back down onto Jim’s before wrenching his face away and pressing their foreheads together so they could both watch at Bones gathered both their cocks in his “legendary hand” and began to pump.

 

He twisted his wrist on each upswing, pressing the sensitive heads together and Jim was panting hard into Bones’s face. Bones rolled his face up for another, almost kiss, more of a smashing of mouths and tongue together, unable to get enough of Jim’s taste.

 

“C’mon darlin. Come for me.”  Bones breathed into Jim’s face and it made Jim look up to catch his eye.  In the depths of those hazel-green eyes he saw not just desire, but real love and caring.  Jim’s balls drew up tight and he began to spurt all over Bones’s hand.

 

“That’s it Jimmy, oh fuck-”  Bones’s voice caught in his throat as he watched Jim spurt and come all over his hand and cock. He flexed his hips, making his cock drag against Jim’s as He fucked his own fist.  JIm’s body was slackening against the wall in the wake of his orgasm and Bones started to move faster, Jim’s sticky hot come serving as lube.

 

“Bones, come.” Jim commanded in a deep, yet tired, voice and it was the final straw for him.  His muscles seized up as he was able to finally let his orgasm crash over him.  He came all over his and Jim’s stomachs where they were pressed up against each other as they sagged and gasped into each other’s space.

 

 


	13. Gags

Jim loves it when Bones talks to him during sex. HIs slow, southern voice getting deeper and softer and sounding like molasses to Jim.  However, Bones likes the sounds that Jim makes in the back of his throat. Nothing gets him hotter than hearing whimpers and gags, whines and moans emanating from the back of Jim’s throat.

 

They started with a soft bit of cotton, something Jim could bite down on but still keep him from speaking.  After a stop on Risa for shore leave, Bones had a few more options available and Jim was willing to try them all.

 

The ball gag was nice but it left Jim’s sounds too muffled and Bones grew worried about how well Jim could breathe.  The drool coming over his bottom lip and down his chin made for a nice visual though.

 

The “horse bit” they bought made Jim giggle too much and it was totally unacceptable to have to deal with a giggling, neighing Jim while Bones was trying to have sex with him. That was when Bones instituted the “No Pet Play” rule in their relationship. He threw the bit away.

 

Finally, they found the perfect one. An open-mouth, O-ring gag.  The first time that Bones fastened it onto Jim, he’d been so hard so quick that he’d fallen to his knees, lightheaded from the lack of blood in his brain.

 

He could clearly hear the noises in the back of Jim’s throat and he could fuck Jim’s face until they both came. It was a win-win.

 

Now to remember never to leave it out when they had people over to their quarters; but that’s another story altogether.

 

 


	14. Orgasm Denial

Leo was looking down into mischievous, twinkling blue eyes. He was beyond the power of speech and his hands were clenched into white-knuckled claws on the edge of his desk. His knees were locked up tight to keep him from falling over and his pants and boxers were down around his ankles.

 

He thought the torture must be almost over.  He thought that Jim’s knees must be killing him as the desire to come was killing Leo.  

 

Jim had been sucking his cock for nearly 45 minutes.

 

It was the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to him.  Jim’s mouth was perfection. The right amount of suction, the perfect amount of tongue and heat.  Jim’s chin was shiny with drool, even though he would stop occasionally to slurp it all back up.  Leo had never been so hard or so ready to come in his whole life.

 

“Nnngh.” He grunted as Jim deep throated him again, gagging slightly around the head of his cock and setting Leo’s nerves on fire.  He must have twitched, or made a face, because Jim pulled all the way off until just the very tip was between his plump and swollen lips and made a ring around the base of his dick, squeezing hard to stop the impending orgasm.

 

Leo nearly cried. He did whine, long and loud and pathetically but he looked back down into those mischievous blue eyes and watched those swollen lips sink back down onto his sloppily wet cock.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

 


	15. Getting Caught

Everyone knew never to disturb the captain in his ready room when he’d called the CMO up for a “meeting”. Everyone knew never to knock on the Captain’s quarter’s door when he and the CMO had a rare night off together. Nyota and Spock knew never to enter the shared bathroom between Spock and Jim’s quarters if the door was shut. The medical staff knew not to even go near the CMO’s office when the Captain came down for his checkup.

 

No one knew that those weren’t the only times that they had to always watch where they were going.

 

Montgomery Scott, head of Engineering and the most easy-going, laid back person on the entire Starship Enterprise was about to find out and he would no longer be quite as easy-going as he once was.

 

Late at night, when Scotty couldn’t sleep, he liked to go wander through the engine room and talk to the ship. To check that things were running smoothly.  The people that worked under him no longer took this as something offensive, instead it made them feel loved and helpful, as Scotty now knew the name and story of every single person that worked in Engineering.

 

On this particular night, there was nothing to see and no one to chat with so Scotty went wandering down mostly-quiet hallways listening to the purr of the warp core. Eventually, he heard something else too and it sounded a lot like the captain’s voice talking in a low tone.

 

He quickened his steps, eager to meet up with Jim and discuss the modifications that he’d been wanting to get started for some time.  Too late, he heard the sounds of Leonard’s voice; in horror, he skidded to a stop but slid around the corner none-the-less.

 

There they were, the insatiable animals, pressed up against one of the jeffries tubes with their pants around their ankles.  Jim was flat against the large tube, his neck craned around awkwardly as he tried to kiss Leo over his shoulder.

 

Leo’s hips were moving erratically, apparently the two of them had been there for some time and getting close as Scotty stood by in silent horror. Unable to turn and walk away, he was relieved when he was able to at least bring one hand up from where it hung at his side so that he could cover his eyes. Unfortunately, that meant he could still hear them.

 

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…” The doctor groaned as the captain laughed delightedly. Scotty could hear the wet slap of skin on skin and the squeak of sweaty hands on the plastic coating of the jeffries tube.  He internally screamed at his body to move, obey his commands and turn to walk away, but he couldn’t.

 

He stood there and listened until there was a final groan and the disgusting sound of what Scotty was sure was semen splattering on the floor.  He gagged and was finally able to force himself to turn.

 

He loved those two lads but no one should have to see their doctor’s naked white ass at oh-three hundred in the morning.  He’d never get to sleep now.

 

 


	16. Leather

By the third year at the Academy, Jim had a reputation for his costumes at the annual Halloween party.  He had no idea that this year he was going to be outdone and by his best friend.

 

Leo had been doing research in the form of watching movies trying to come up with ideas. He’d stuck mostly with early 21st Century movies, knowing that was Jim’s area of expertise.  He’d also stuck mostly to B-movies and commercial flops, for the most part.  He’d really liked the ones based off old books, Lord of the Rings had given him a lot of ideas, but he decided against them.

 

He was going for shock and awe.  One more terrible movie, he promised himself, and it would all be over. Twenty minutes in, he realized he’d hit paydirt. Not only did the character have the costume that he could pull off, but he was kinda surprised at just how much he looked like the actor in the role.

 

He made his decision.  He took trips to vintage stores, thrift stores and even searched online until he’d found all of the components. It had been a trial to keep all of the shopping, extra spending and actual costume pieces from Jim, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

 

On Halloween night, Leo had pulled in a few owed favors and managed to get the evening off. He knew that Jim would be hitting the parties early and he would have time alone to get ready.  He showered but didn’t shave, knowing that the character had a bit of stubble.

 

He fit in the colored contact lenses and the false teeth, smiling at himself in the mirror to get the full effect. It was creepy, but he looked down at his naked body and realized it would be even better when it was finished.  He sighed as he looked at the “leaves little to the imagination” leather pants he’d found.

 

He’d have to go commando. Where was the talcum powder, he wondered as the thought of getting stuck in the pants left him cringing.  He liberally coated himself and laid down on the bed to wiggle into them, laughing as he realized how ridiculous he must look. It took him 20 minutes to get into the last of the costume, check himself in the mirror one last time and head out the door.

 

Jim was loving his costume this year. His cowboy costume was perfect, right down to the suede chaps and spurs on his boots. He jangled as he walked around the party, flirting, drinking and making connections. His ass kept getting pinched and he knew he’d have bruises come morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Suddenly, a new contender for best costume appeared and took Jim’s breath away. He looked like a vampire cowboy, and Jim wished he’d had more padding in his pants to conceal his sudden erection at the man’s appearance.  Jim meandered through the party to try and get a better look, receiving the shock of his life when he saw that it was Bones.

 

“Bones!” He yelled across the room, raising his hand and waving to catch the man’s attention.  The man in question smiled, showing off his fanged teeth and glowing yellow eyes as he made his way over towards Jim.  Jim shivered at how sexy and scary Bones looked; he didn’t look like himself at all.

 

“Hey Jimmy. Havin fun?”  Bones asked and JIm took a too-large swallow of his beer to cover his sudden flush at Bones looking so good and being so close. Temptation might as well have been written across his forehead in big, red, flashing letters.

 

“If you aren’t committing sin, you aren’t having fun.”  Bones drawled with a leer on his handsome face.  Jim choked slightly. HIs mind immediately sent him plenty of ‘sins’ he could start committing and most of them did seem like a lot of fun. JIm stepped back slightly to allow Bones the room to take off the incredible duster jacket he’d been wearing.

 

Jim nearly hit the floor.

 

Not only did he get a whiff of Bones’s cologne (which always made him a little light-headed) but he got the full impression of Bones in leather pants. Hip, ass and thigh hugging leather pants that made him look so good that Jim wanted to fall to his knees and worship him. Yeah, worship, that’s what JIm would do if he were on his knees right now.

 

“Damn, Bones are those pants painted on?” Jim managed to choke out while eyeing the pants in question.

 

“Nah, it was a close thing though. You might need to help me get out of them later, though.” Bones replied casually as Jim attempted not to die on the spot.

 

Yeah, he’d like to help Bones out of his pants alright, but not in a platonic kind of way. He drank way too much and was not as in control as he would have liked when the time came to help Bones out of his painted on leather pants.

 

He just wanted to stare. Bones had opened the fly and shoved the pants down below his ass, which was nearly glowing white in the moonlight, pushed up by the waist of the leather pants. Jim wanted to touch. He wanted to drop to his knees and worship that ass.

 

 


	17. Masturbation

My hands. If I allow myself to think about them, they are incredible things. They can be gentle and delicate. They can be rough and hard. They have done amazing things. What they are doing right now, is not one of those things.

 

A basic biological urge; that’s what they’re fulfilling right now. I’m about an hour away from climbing onto a shuttle to take me to Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. I’m panicked, tired, emotional and still a little drunk. I have no anti anxiety meds here with me, in the ass-end of Iowa, nor do I have access to any.

 

So here I am, drunk, dirty and more than a little pathetic, standing in the middle of a disgusting, flea-bag no-tell motel with my pants around my ankles and my boxers pulled down below my ass, trying to get my cock to wake up enough to come.

 

So far, I’m not having a lot of luck.

 

My mind, which I used to think was brilliant and one of a kind but now think is a masochistic pit of despair, keeps picturing Jocelyn. She’s a boner-killer if I ever heard of one. So, I try to think of something else. Someone else.

 

Last night, at that terrible Starfleet bar, there’d been a guy. Rough around the edges but insanely hot. If I’d been a little less drunk, I would’ve talked to him, but he only had eyes for the female cadet. In any event, maybe he’d do.

 

I close my eyes and picture him; dirty blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, fit body underneath all those layers...mmm, yeah. My cock is perking up in my hand as I picture the kid and what I’d like to do to him.

 

I’m running out of time, shuttle is gonna leave soon and I gotta get there before it does. I cradle my balls in palm of my hand, stroking the sensitive skin behind them as I stroke steadily on my cock with the other.  I’m nearly bent in half now, if I opened my eyes I’d be looking at my own dick but I don’t care. It feels good.

 

My thumb swipes over the tip of my cock and my breath hitches at how good that feels.  My hands are soft right now, not having had to do any kind of labour at all really, and it’s fucking amazing. Almost feels like someone else’s hands on me.

 

I speed up my strokes and, oh fuck, now my hips are moving just a little bit. I can’t seem to get enough right now. I wish I had a third hand so that I could flick my nipples; they’re hard now and brushing against my shirt but it’s not quite enough.

 

I force myself to stop and readjust quickly, switching hands so that my right is now stroking my cock and my left is palming my balls. I shove my boxers further down my legs and open my knees wider. With each stroke of my cock, the tip is brushing against the soft skin inside my wrist and sparks are shooting up my spine. I’m close. I just need one more thing to ...ahh.

 

I picture the kid from the bar last night. He’s naked and on his knees in front of me. He’s not touching me in anyway, but those blue eyes are burning into me. His tongue flicks out over his lush lips and I hear a soft moan along with a whispered “please”.

 

I’m coming all over his face, and it makes me milk my cock.  I haven’t come like this in forever. Toe-numbing, spine-tingling, back-bowing orgasm is rushing over me, leaving me tingling and calm from my head to my toes, which are curled into the carpet.

 

I blink back to reality and see my come splashed onto the floor in front of me. I think about cleaning it up, but shrug and realize that I don’t have the time and I just can’t be arsed to care. I pull my pants up and gather my pathetic amount of belongings, slamming the door behind me on my way out.

 

I actually chuckle as I amble, loose-limbed, towards the departure point. Doc McCoy’s sure-fire anxiety cure; best self-induced orgasm in the US. I wonder about the boy with the blue eyes as I duck my head and try to settle for the flight, before deciding the bathroom is the best seat for me.

  
  



	18. Medical Kink

“Oh, Doctor, I have such a serious swelling problem that only you can help me with.”  Jim swooned in a high falsetto voice. Bones rolled his eyes, and began to speak long before he looked up from his medical journal.

 

“How many times do I have to tell ya, Jimmy, that I am a doctor, dammit and I got no interest in-” His words died in his throat as he saw what JIm was wearing as he leaned in the doorway to their bedroom.

 

It was an old-fashioned nurse’s outfit, cut so short that Bones could clearly see Jim was wearing the thrice-damned medical blue silk panties.  His plump bottom was clear to see in the panties as Jim took in the sex-addled look on Bones’s face and executed a flirty little turn to show off his outfit.  Bones found himself standing up from the couch and walking towards the vision that was his over before he could stop himself.

 

“What’s that nurse Kirk, a swelling you say?” Bones’s voice was deep and rumbled through his chest as he dragged a finger down the row of buttons on Jim’s nurse’s dress before falling to his knees in front of him with a thud.

 

“Is it down here nurse? It seems as though there is a swelling in the front of your panties.”  Bones slid his palms up the front of Jim’s hairy thighs, flipping the tiny skirt of the dress up so that he could see the swell of Jim’s cock in the blue silk.

 

“Oh yes Doctor, that’s exactly where it is.” Jim moaned, looking down the length of his body at Bones’s lust-dilated eyes.

 

“This is very serious nurse. I need you to follow my instructions exactly. Do you think that you can stay standing while I perform a procedure to reduce the swelling?”  Bones refused to break eye contact, allowing his hands to wander gently across the skin near Jim’s panties.

 

The fucking panties have a sway over him and Jim knows it, and exploits it at every opportunity.

 

“Yes, Doctor, I do think that I can stay standing. Is it very serious? Would you be willing to tell me what you are doing while you do it? I think it may alleviate some of my worry about the procedure.” Jim was, amazingly, still in character, though it was not an easy feat with his gorgeous doctor boyfriend on his knees in front of him looking like he wanted to make Jim’s cock his dinner.

 

“First I am going to move the afflicted body part, just slightly, so that I can get to the tip of it. Tell me if you feel any sort of discomfort.”  Bones replied as he shifted Jim’s tumescent cock so that the bulbous head was jutting out over the lace trim of his panties, pointing at his belly.

 

“No it feels better already. What next?”  Jim’s voice was wavering and Bones took a moment to smile up at Jim before narrating his next moves.

 

“Now I am going to blow softly across the tip of the affliction, as I gently rub the base of it to help the swelling go down.”  Bones grinned again at Jim’s totally out of character whimper.  He pursed his plush lips and blew across the purpled head of Jim’s cock, as he cupped the shaft through the silk and gently stroked it.

 

“That is a very powerful feeling doctor.”  Jim’s thready voice sounded and Bones knew that he wouldn’t have much longer to spend on his knees.

 

“Good, nurse, that’s good. Now, I don’t want to alarm you but I think it would be best if I placed my lips on the tip of the affected body part and sucked while my hand works the swelling out. Is that okay?”  Bones asked even as his mouth watered at the thought of Jim’s cock inside of it.

 

“Yes, yes, YES.”  Jim practically shouted.  Bones leaned forward and, without pulling JIm’s cock away from his body, tilted his head and wrapped his lips around as much of the head as he could.  He strengthened the strokes on Jim’s shaft as he applied gentle suction to the head and pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit.

 

Jim yelled and came explosively into Bones’s mouth.  Bones kept it all in his mouth and gentled Jim through the aftershocks before he stood up.  He looked into Jim’s dazed eyes and quirked one eyebrow before crashing their lips together and sharing Jim’s come with him. They both groaned from deep in their chests as the sticky, salty come was passed from tongue to tongue.

 

When Bones pulled away, he cupped Jim’s face in his doctor’s hands and forced Jim to open his eyes.

 

“I just administered the antidote, though the affliction can come back even as often as once a day. Anytime you need the antidote again, nurse, all you have to do is ask.”

 

“Fuck Bo-Doctor, thank you. However can I repay you?”

 

 


	19. Oral

Picture, if you will, Captain James Tiberius Kirk sitting in his ready room behind the desk.  HIs head is bowed, it looks like he is going over his daily paperwork.  An old-fashioned writing utensil is clutched in his hand as he occasionally stops his reading to scratch a note in the margins of the paper in front of him.

 

He looks composed and calm, save for a slight flush that is high on his cheeks and the redness of his ears. One would almost think it was a sunburn, if not for the sounds.

 

The ready room should be silent, except for the steady hum of the engines and the Captain’s occasional scratches on paper.  This scene, however, is not silent.  There are the loud yet muffled sounds of fabric rusling. A distinct sound of humming and the wet sound of...slurping? A quick look around the room confirms that is is empty save for the captain. Where are the sounds coming from?

 

An Ensign steps into the room with a question for Kirk. He answers in his usual way, with honesty, humility and humor, though he answers a little fast. The crew member leaves, shutting the door behind her once more.

 

The slurping continues. The day continues.

 

If, however on this day, one were to be standing behind Captain Kirk at his desk, one might be able to see that there is someone curled into the footwell of his desk. From this new viewing angle, it seems to be none other than the CMO of the ship, Leonard Horatio McCoy.

 

His hair is askew and his lips are even more puffy than usual, most likely due to the fact that he’s been slurping on the captain’s cock for the entire working shift, off and on of course. The captain’s color is growing ruddier, and his breathing heavy.

 

There is a very self-satisfied look on the CMO’s face. Despite his mouthful, he is smirking. His cheeks hollow out and the captain sucks in a breath, whining on the exhale. He shudders and goes limp in his chair.  The CMO coughs and swallows.

 

“And to think…” Kirk begins, trying to lift his head and push his chair back to allow McCoy to escape the confines underneath the desk, “people probably think I’m the kinky, adventurous one in the relationship.”

  
  



	20. Out of Character Clothing

It’s been a few months of living together now, long enough for me to develop an opinion on a few things. Leonard is an excellent roommate but he needs to understand that Bones will forever be his name in my presence. Bones is total BFF material.  He couldn’t be a better match for me even if I’d dreamed him up myself. Bones is grumpy, surly, sarcastic, hilarious and brilliant. Oh, and hot, did I mention that?

 

The man wanders around dressed in his “casual” clothes, ie jeans and tee-shirts as though they were made specifically for him.  His “sleeping clothes”, ie boxers and tank tops, leave me running for the bathroom and another cold shower or diving back under my covers so that he can’t see the boners that he’s inspired. His cadet reds and hospital scrubs are much of the same. Sometimes in one day I get to see all of his different outfits and it’s those days that I end up in the shower three different times.

 

In any event, Bones is the major source of sexual frustration in my life and that was before. Before what, you ask? Before the night of the medical fundraiser.

 

See, remember how I told you that Bones was brilliant? Well, I wasn’t making shit up. Dude is a neurosurgeon, and a world renowned one at that. So, even though we are lowly first-year students, Bones was called upon to attend this fundraiser for Starfleet and give some muckety-mucks the old “razzle-dazzle” about their medical pioneering.

 

Basically show off so that Starfleet could get big bucks.

 

So, Bones is totally the man to do this, he’s like a doctor, squared or some shit. It’s amazing. But not only that….he’s fucking hot, weren’t you listening before? Picture this super, mega hot dude being all brainy and confident. Major turn on, huh?

 

So, back to the story. I’ve seen Bones dressed up, dressed down and everything in between, or so I thought until that night. I come home from hand-to-hand, smelling like sweat and the floor mats and there’s Bones, in the middle of our miniscule living room, dressed to the nines, in a fucking three piece suit.

 

We’re talking waistcoat, pressed white shirt, tie and everything. Well, actually, the tie was becoming a problem for him. For me too, but we will get there later. So, he looked over at me all bashful and pants-meltingly hot and grins that damn grin that brings out his dimples and I’m basically putty. I’d murder someone if he asked me to while looking like that.

 

“Gotta go to a damn fundraiser tonight, always hated these things. But I, uh, need a little help. Do you know how ta tie one o’these things?”  He asks me, holding out the mangled black tie towards me and I’m helpless, stepping forward before I can even think about it.

 

“I can’t believe that you of all people don’t know how to tie a tie, Bones. Didn’t you have to do a lot of these things when you were at your fancy hospital back in Georgia, or was it all hoe-downs and barn raising parties?”  I sass at him, doing a poor imitation of his accent as I take the tie and spin him around. At least now he can’t see what his suit is doing to my body. Gotta remember to stand at arms length though, lest he feel my dick poking him in the back.

 

“Shaddup, infant. I’ve been to these things before, but I always had Joce...to help me with my ties.”  His voice drops and I’m instantly kicking myself for bringing up the memory of his whore-ex. I don’t wish bad things on people as a general rule, but she can rot in hell, far as I figure.

 

“Well, you shine up mighty nice, Bones. Where’d you get the monkey suit? Fits you like a glove.”  I say as my fingers fumble to do even a simple windsor knot. I know how to do it but, in addition to looking good enough to eat, Bones smells fantastic too and I’m struggling to concentrate.

 

“Starfleet gave me a budget for one when I complained about having to go to this damn thing. So I had it made.” Bones answers, looking at the image of the two of us in the mirror in front of him. He looks like a God in a suit, primped and polished to exceptional deliciousness. I look like a scrub-reject from boxing class. I look away from the mirror and finish up the knot.

 

“Thanks Jimmy, preciate it. Hopefully they won’t keep me too damn late. Grab a drink after, my treat?”  I nod and walk away, tossing back over my shoulder, “Gotta shower and study for linguistics exam. See you when you’re back Bonsey!”

 

I’m in the shower before he can even shut the door behind him, my hand around my cock and a story playing out behind my eyes. A story of me undressing him from that suit, peeling him out of one layer after another. I come quickly, shouting his name.

 

 


	21. Sensation Play

Skin hot as it presses up against a cold metal door. It cools the flesh and the ardour, bringing the wearer of the flesh back down. The metal warms up beneath the sweaty skin and it sticks as it gets pulled away.

 

Now landing on a soft, feather bed.  The comforter compressing beneath the weight of two bodies that cannot bear to part.  The fabric is cool, at first, and soft. It is comforting to the sticky flesh. It warms up, but stays comfortable on the sensitive skin of a cock, when the body is turned around.

 

The comforter is pulled back, bunched beneath impatient, tangled feet.  The sheets are silky, soft and don’t give enough friction to a tumescent cock. It still feels good to rut against them though, so he does.

 

Sticky, sweaty skin is pressed against his back and the fact that his partner isn’t moving, just pressing their bodies together shouldn’t feel as good as it does. It heightens his pleasure; his desire. Ratchets up his excitement.

 

Skin peels away from his own and the blast of air on him sends shivers up his spine; he is nearly beyond speech at the sensations coursing through his body.  He air dries the sweat on his back and makes the skin feel tight; he can feel everything.

 

He rolls over onto his back, desiring the touch of the air on his belly and swollen cock. To greet him are the changeable eyes of his lover, smiling down at him.

 

“Just you wait.” The eyes and lips of his lover says, and he lets it roll over him, caressing his body. He’s waiting, and he will never stop.

 

 


	22. Public Sex

I hate running. Don’t get me wrong here, I’m a fan of exercise but when James Tiberius “Morning Person” Kirk jumps on my bed at oh-dark thirty in the morning to get me up for a morning run, I’m not exactly gonna be happy about it.

 

So we pull on our shorts and tee-shirts in the dark and I force Jim to slow down enough to do some basic stretching, cause I may be willing to go for a run, but I ain’t willing to pull a muscle doing it.

 

And we are off.

 

Grudgingly, in my mind, I admit that it’s nice.  The sun is just comin up over the tree tops and it’s quiet out on campus this early. It’s the closest to peaceful that this place is ever gonna get. I’m just too steps behind Jim and feelin pretty good about myself that, so far, I’m keeping pace with the hyper-active bastard.

 

That’s when I notice it. Jim’s ass in his workout shorts.  Moving and bouncing so beguilingly in front of me. It’s hypnotizing. It’s magnificent. It’s arousing.

 

And now, I’m running with half a boner. Thanks again, Jim.

 

People are starting to pass us on the paths and I’m thinking about being elbow deep in someone’s insides just so that I can will this damn stiffy away.  I begin reciting all the muscles in the human body, but that was a mistake cause now I’m watching those muscles flex and relax on the magnificent specimen just in front of me.

 

We are alone on the path and I make a split second decision.  I put on a burst of speed, lower my shoulder and tackle Jim through the bushes off the side of the path. We land in a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs.

 

“Oooof, Bones what the hell was that-” He cuts himself off as he can clearly feel my cock against his thigh.  He lifts his leg just a little bit to rub against it and I’ve gone from half-hard to “gotta fuck him” hard in the blink of an eye.

 

“All you had to do was ask Bones, you didn’t have to tackle me. Lemme roll over and we can -” This time, He’s cut off cause I’ve grunted and shoved him down. I’m beyond words at this point, so horny I can barely see straight.  I lift off him just enough to yank down his shorts and the little deviant isn’t wearing any underwear.

 

I decide to hold off on my “Dangers of Chafing” lecture for later as I yank down my own shorts on boxers and spit into my hand.  I trail my fingertips down to see if he’s still lubed and stretched from last night; he is.  My perfect little pervert had wanted to try somethin new last night and well….let’s just say for the sake of brevity that even James T Kirk is too much of a tight ass for fisting.

 

But it just means that he’s ready for me now.  My finger slides in up to the knuckle and he shifts beneath me and moans.  I scissor a second one in there but it’s hot and loose and ready for me so I take my now dripping cock in hand and press forward.  He groans again, loud enough that I can feel the vibrations in my stomach where it’s pressed up against his back.

 

I reach forward and cover his mouth with my free hand.  I dunno about him but I can hear people on the other side of the bushes and I don’t want this to get all over campus.  Two cadets caught fucking in the bushes instead of doing their morning run.

 

Hell no.

 

I thrust forward, pressing myself all the way inside his tight ass and go to town. I’m barely thinkin about anything except how good he feels on my cock. My only regret is that I’m too far gone now to flip us over and let him ride me.  He’s amazing on top of me.

 

His tongue flicks out over the palm of my hand and I slip my fingers into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue to make him drool; he seems to like that, if the way his hips are twistin like a snake is any indication.

 

I pull my hand away now and yank back on his hips so that we’re both on our knees.  My drool covered hand goes to his cock and starts pumping as my other hand moved back to his face.  He bites down on the flesh at the base of my thumb and I realize he must be just as close as me.  I grin and grunt into the meat of his shoulder before I press my teeth into it, and the bite of pain is all he needs to finish.

 

I know what my Jimmy likes.  He comes into the grass in front of him and I press up into his clenching ass and let his body milk my climax out of me.  Maybe, if all of our runs start to have a happy ending like this, I could learn to like them.

 

 


	23. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my loving friends who DEMANDED a continuation of the "explaining a kink" prompt, this picks back up immediately after the end of that chapter.

“Fuck yeah.” Those words were barely out of Jim’s mouth before he was hauling his boyfriend out of his chair at the kitchen table and dragging him towards the bedroom. HIs cock was pressing at the seam of his pants and he couldn’t remember the last time he’s been so hard so damn quick.

However, he’d defy anyone to not get turned on at the thought of Leonard “Legendary” McCoy’s mouth on their body. Especially with such an intimate act involved. Jim shuddered and groaned at the thought of how long he would have to wait for it.  

He stopped short when he reached the foot of the bed, causing the full 185 pounds of Bones to slam into him.  Jim wiggled his ass and bent over at the waist as he tried to pull his clothes off at the same time. Bones laughed at him when his head got stuck in his shirt.

“Don’t laugh, are you fucking kidding me right now? I need your mouth on me and I need it fucking yesterday, okay? Help me get these clothes off, what are they, magic?”  Jim whined as he peered our through the arm-hole of his shirt at Bones’s blushing, laughing face.

“Slow down darlin, we got time.” Bones cooed as he reached out to help Jim twist out of his shirt. In the blink of an eye, both men were naked and Jim was climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees, trying to look coquettishly over his shoulder at Bones, who was still laughing.

“Darlin, there’s a few steps involved before we could get there.” He coughed out, though he was finally moving his sexy ass towards Jim.  Jim rolled his eyes and wiggled his ass.

“Fucking, c’mon Bones! It’s your kink, fantasy, whatever. Do it.” Jim wined, dropping his head down into the pillows and pressing his ass further up into the air.  His hand scrambled under the pillow to find the lube he kept hidden under there for emergencies and, aha, grabbed it triumphantly, throwing it backwards at Bones.

“I, uh, I kinda got a special one.” Bones mumbled as he kissed his way down each of JIm’s vertebrae. Jim’s head popped up and he craned his neck around to catch Bones’s eye. Bones’s smiling green eyes looked up at him as he licked the small of Jim’s back and held up a small, red tube of unfamiliar lube. Jim grabbed for it, losing his balance only slightly.

“It’s got nothin in it that you’re allergic to , but it’s flavored strawberry.”  Bones said before he trailed his tongue down the crack of Jim’s ass, swirling it around Jim’s hole before pulling back and holding out his hand for the lube. With a saucy wink, Jim handed it back silently.

“But it’s… for a little bit later. First, this.” Bones said before prying Jim’s cheeks apart and diving back in, licking JIm’s ass.  Jim’s whole body went hot and cold with excitement.

First, Bones blew puffs of breath over Jim’s pucker, watching it flex and pulse as Jim whined and squirmed. Bones grabbed his hips hard and held him still, keeping the cheeks open with his thumbs before he dove back in, covering the area with his saliva. He concentrated his efforts on JIm’s hole, with little flicks of his tongue before switching to broad strokes across the whole area. He hummed in the back of his throat and pulled back licking his lips.

“Delicious.” He mumbled as he reached for the strawberry lube, slicking his fingers and his cock quickly before diving back in so that he could loosen Jim up enough to accept the wiggling tip of his tongue. Jim shouted into the pillows when he felt Bones’s smile against his sensitive skin.

“Ungh, Boooones.” Jim whined when the tip of Bones’s tongue finally penetrated the sensitive muscle.  Bones twirled and curled his tongue, pressing into Jim’s welcoming body and loving every second.  His own arousal ratcheted up with every twitch, whine and wiggle coming from his lover.

When Jim was loose enough, Bones pulled back, slipping a strawberry flavored finger in Jim’s ass all the way to the second knuckle. WIth a doctor’s precision, Bones hooked the tip of his finger and gently pressed on Jim’s prostate, massaging it until JIm was a begging, whining mess. Then he dipped his head back down to lick and suck at the wrinkled skin surrounding his finger.

“Puh-puhlease Booones.”  Jim cried, and Bones was more than ready. He pulled back all the way and gripped the base of his cock to steady it, and him.  He guided himself towards Jim’s shaking body and they both groaned when hot flesh met hot flesh. Bones grit his teeth as he slowly edged forward, until the purpled head of his strawberry flavored cock was fully seated inside Jim.

Then he stopped. Bones gripped Jim’s hips as hard as he could, flexing his biceps to keep Jim still while he savored the feeling of Jim’s ass fluttering around the sensitive head of his cock. He removed one of his hands from Jim’s hips to grip the base of his cock and squeeze, staving off his impending orgasm for as long as he could.

“Fuck Jimmy.” Bones grunted, barely hanging on.  He couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen after; the thought had him ready to go off like a teenage boy on prom night.

“Fuck yourself back onto me.” He growled, so low and so deep that Jim could feel the vibrations of his voice rumbling through his whole body and he shivered as he did what was asked of him.

 

Bones couldn’t take the sight of Jim’s ass sinking backwards onto his cock, but feeling it and not seeing it was almost as bad.  He grabbed Jim’s hips again, once his pert cheeks were pressed up against Bones’s thighs. Bones began to shove Jim back and forth, hard, practically bouncing him onto and off of his cock.

“Fuck.” Bones choked out as he came explosively in Jim’s ass. With spasming fingers he shoved Jim all the way onto his cock as he emptied pulse after pulse of come into Jim’s still wriggling body. When he could move again, he realized that Jim had not come; and he smiled to himself.

Bones flexed his hips, slowly pulling his softening cock from Jim’s body, waiting for the wet “pop” of the head slipping free before he guided Jim onto his back and told him to hook his elbows underneath his knees. He took a second to look his fill; Jim’s sweaty body, purpled and leaking cock and the come slowly trickling out of Jim’s ass.

“Fuck darlin, you look so good right now. I gotta eat you out.” He mumbled, more to himself than to Jim.  Jim whined and his dick actually twitched, a long string of pre-come dripping from the top of it and onto his little belly. Bones reverently fell forward onto his stomach and kissed down the inside of Jim’s thighs towards Jim’s gaping hole.

Bones took a mere second to inhale deeply, smelling Jim and come and strawberries before his tongue flicked out of his mouth to lap at Jim’s hole.  Jim shouted and, to soothe him, Bones reached up and loosely gripped Jim’s cock, stroking it slightly.

He wanted Jim to come only when his tongue was fully seated in Jim’s ass.

Bones scooted closer on his belly, the strokes from his tongue growing stronger as he lapped up his own come from Jim’s ass. The muscle was still relaxed enough that it was still open, and Bones curled his tongue into the over sensitive hole, scooping up the come lingering there and moaning constantly in the back of his throat as he swallowed it.

His grip on Jim’s cock grew firmer and his strokes harder; just the way that Jim liked it.  His tongue was slipping and pressing against Jim’s inner walls and he wanted to feel Jim’s ass tighten around it as he came all over himself.

Jim never could disappoint Bones, even if he didn't really know what the plan was. With a final, primal scream, Jim came exactly the way Bones wanted,all of his stomach and with his ass squeezing around Bones’s tongue as he tried to get the last tonguefuls of come.

Bones’s semi-hard cock twitched against his belly as he half- came again, spurting weakly into the sheets. He grunted and tried to withdraw his tongue from Jim’s body, but Jim was still coming and his muscles locked.  He weakly lifted a lube-covered finger and pried his tongue out, sucking the last, lingering tastes of himself and Jim off his fingers.

Jim’s legs flopped down on either side of Bones’s body as they tried to recuperate.  Bones snuffled and shifted so that his head was on Jim’s hip, his fingers coming up to trail across Jim’s come-covered belly.

“Good?” He asked quietly and Jim’s head lifted off the pillow, those blue eyes like lasers on his face.

“No, not good. Fucking incredible. I think my brain might have shot out of my cock, I came so fucking hard. How about this, Bones, anytime you feel like you’d like to stick your tongue in my ass, you are welcome to it. We are going this again…. after a shower. And brushing our teeth.”

Bones collapsed into weak giggles on Jim’s thigh.

 


	24. Roleplay

“You’re not supposed to touch the dancers.” The blonde man said laughingly as he twisted his hips out of the brunet’s hands.  He twirled and flirted with his body as the sexy man in the business suit contemplated his next move.

 

“Not even for me? I’m your best customer.” Business suit replied, his voice like honeyed whiskey in the dancer’s ears. The dancer bit his lower lip as he rolled his hips and looked out the door behind him.

 

“You wont tell my boss? I don’t wanna get in trouble.” The blonde boy said coquettishly inching closer to the sexy big-tipper.

 

“No, darlin, I’d never tell. C’mere?”  The brunet spread his knees and opened his arms to welcome the sexy stripper into his personal space. THe blonde went willingly, loving the feel of the soft, manicured hands on the bare skin of his hips. On a whim, he sank his hands into the thick, dark hair of the seated man and smiled to himself at the groan emanating from the man.

 

“You like that?” THe dancer asked as the man pulled him forward, pressing sloppy wet kisses into his bare stomach. He swallowed hard at the feeling of those plush lips on his skin.

 

“Darlin, I like everythin you do. How ‘bout you sit here on my lap?” The man asked and the dancer threw his head back and laughed even as he swung his legs to either side of the man’s hips and sat on his knees, their stomachs almost touching.

 

Business suit pulls at the dancer’s knees, pressing their bodies flush together.  THey can each feel the affect they are having on each other; dancer groans and shimmies his hips, making their clothed erections bump against each other. Suit sucks in a breath through his bright, white teeth.

 

“Will you grind on me, pretty darlin?” Suit asks, pleading in his kind hazel-green eyes. Dancer nods his head once, before lifting himself up just enough to have free range of motion in his hips. He grinds as his hands sink back into the thick brunet hair and suit wraps one arm around his back, keeping him close and keeping him steady.

 

Despite the layers of clothes in the way, they both know it wont take long.

 

Soon enough, suit’s hips are coming up off the chair he’s sitting in to meet dancer’s hips each time they circle around towards him. It’s a convoluted dance, but it’s getting both of them there. The dancer can feel himself growing closer and is surprised; normally his clients don’t get him this hot. Business suit is a different level altogether and the dancer wishes they didn’t have clothes in the way.

 

Businessman grips the dancer’s back hard, feeling the muscles flex beneath his fingers as the blonde moves his hips rapidly around and around. He latches his lips onto the dancer’s pert nipple and sucks hard enough to leave a red ring around it and comes in his expensive suit. As he comes, he bites down hard and the dancer issues a wordless shout, coming himself in the tiny briefs he wears for a costume. Suit releases his grip on the dancer’s back and nipple, flopping back into the chair to regain his breath and ignore the sticky mess in his boxers.

 

“Okay Jimmy, maybe we can do that again.” Bones huffs from his lounge on the couch, the fantasy dispelled. Jim winces and slips off his lap, flopping onto the couch himself.

 

“Yeah, but we aren’t getting any younger Bones…. next time you get to be the dancer and I get to be the businessman.” Bones huffs out a laugh and cracks one eye open to look down at his husband.

 

“Not likely Jim. You might actually combust if you saw me dancin for ya. It aint for the weak o’heart, darlin.”

 

 


	25. Sensory Deprivation

I don’t like not bein able to see, but I can still hear just fine. I can hear rustling clothes and the wet sounds of Jim lickin his lips. I turn my head towards the sound, feelin a little nervous about this game all of a sudden.

 

“Jimmy?” I ask into the darkness and suddenly his voice moves. My head swivels towards the sound; my light in the darkness.

 

“M’right here Bones. You ready?” He whispers back and I nod my head, wishing the movement would dislodge the blindfold. It doesn’t even budge.

 

“Yeah, kid, I’m ready.” I sigh and squeeze my eyes tight behind the blindfold.  I trust this man with my whole being, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t get nervous about what he’s gonna do from time to time.  I wait, patiently as I can.

 

“Okay Bones, here goes.” Jim murmurs right behind my ear, so close I can feel his breath on the tiny hairs there. I shiver at the contact; and the anticipation.

 

Something cool plops onto my belly and my muscles contract. It’s slippery and smells vaguely sweet. I’m not allowed to touch with my fingers so I wait until I feel it heat up with my body heat and it begins to run along my stomach. It’s Jims favorite flavored lube, I can tell from the scent wafting up towards me.

 

“Strawberry lube.” I say confidently and love Jim’s answering chuckle. I don’t understand how he’s moving so quickly and so silently, but he must be down at my feet now, judging by the sound.

 

“Mmmhhhmmm.” The lube is silky against my skin, and warm now, running down over my stomach in rivulets towards my cock. I’m hoping it’s Jim’s way of saying that the torture won’t last long, the fact that he’s started the game with lube, but with Jim Kirk anything is possible.

 

I feel something soft and light on the hairs of my upper thigh; just enough sensation to tickle. I stifle a laugh and concentrate on the sensations.I can’t place it and the tickling is becoming distracting, edging as it is towards the joint of my leg and hip. A breathy laugh explodes past my lips and I curl my body to get away from the sensation, causing the melting lube on my abs to pool in my belly button.

 

“I got no idea what that is Jimmy, but we agreed no ticklin.” He hums his agreement and the torture is stopped. I wait in the silence to hear the answer; we specifically said in the rules of this silly game that the objects had to be identified.

 

“...It was my hair Bones.” Jim’s laughing voice is right in my face, I can feel his breath on my lips, and I take a chance at kissing him.  He’s gone before I can sit up fully. I’m feeling more than  little on edge and I’m not feeling like I wanna play this game anymore.

 

Jim, as usual, knows what I’m feelin before I have the thoughts fully formed. He runs his hand through the lube on my stomach and slots our legs together so our cocks are nestled together. His strawberry scented hand wraps around both of us and I’m sitting up to pull off the blindfold and watch.

 

“No, Bones, wait. Just…. keep it on till I’m done?” He asks breathlessly and I am, as ever, helpless to refuse him. I sit back on my hands and let him jerk us both off, something that I love to watch but, dammit, he was right.

 

There’s another level to it because I can’t see him.

 

The feel of his hand on me, the feel of his cock pressed next to mine, the sound of his hand stroking, his heavy breathing, all of these things combine till I’m hotter than the sun and going off like a firecracker. And not in the good way.

 

My face goes red and I feel myself go cold all over in embarrassment. A hand touches my face, cupping my cheek and pulling me forward. I go, blindly waiting for something to happen. Soft lips press into my cheeks, at the dimples, before pressing into my lips. I feel his cock swell and pulse against my softening cock as he kisses me breathless.

 

Maybe the blindfold thing was okay after all.

  
  



	26. Wildly Inappropriate Location

Weeks. It had been weeks since they’d seen each other. Emotions were running high, and not one single person could fault Jim or Leonard for their behavior. Having said that, Winona shook her head over it for many, many years.

 

Frank, her husband and Jim’s stepfather passed away.  Frank and Jim had many dust-ups over the years, the car incident came to mind, but JIm always knew that Frank was there for him.  Frank tried to be the father that Jim needed, and it wasn’t until Jim was an adult that he realized just how much he learned from him.

 

When Frank passed away, Winona was off planet again and Jim was just starting his third year at the academy in San Francisco. Jim was contacted through the school and left immediately. Perhaps the whole problem could have been avoided if they’d allowed his lover, roommate and caretaker to leave with him.

 

Winona’s not too sure about that.

 

Jim took the shuttle home to Iowa, and Frank’s farm. He settled Frank’s affairs, set up the funeral, contacted the family and arranged a wake. Alone. Winona was the first family to arrive and she could see that Jim was taking the loss and the stress hard.  She gently made him some tea and sent him to his room where he slept for 24 whole hours and let her handle the last of the arrangements.

 

The rest of the family arrived the day before the wake, and with them was a tall, southern gentleman who introduced himself as “Leonard McCoy, Ma’am, I’m very pleased to meet you and very sorry for your loss.”  Winona thought he was adorable.

 

During the wake, Jim and Leonard vanished, and no one else thought anything of it. Winona searched high and low for them, and could find no hint of where they’d gone. The service was lovely, the food was amazing and the company was good, considering the circumstances, but Winona could not stop wondering where her son had vanished to.

 

She went out to the old barn, where Frank kept his classic cars, and wondered no more.

 

Before she even arrived at the barn, she could hear it. The sound of her baby boy, moaning in pleasure. She stopped, reconsidered her destination but in the end continued on simply because she needed a laugh. She knew those two boys would oblige her.

 

She silently shoved open the old door and stood in the doorway, sunlight streaming around her and shedding light on the occupants.

 

There was her baby, bent in half over a bale of hay while the “southern gentleman” plowed into him from behind. One thing that she had to give Jimmy credit for, he sure had an eye for lookers. The brunet boy had an ass that could make angels weep at it’s beauty.

 

She cleared her throat loudly and watched with a gleam in her eye as Jimmy started hollering fit to wake the dead and Leonard went redder than a strawberry in April as they both dove for cover. Her facade cracked and she began to howl with laughter, tears streaming down her face as she watched the two of them try to cover themselves.

 

As though they could pretend that they were doing something else, the way they were sweating and covered in hay, naked as the day they were born.

 

“Well, thanks boys, I needed to laugh today. Here’s the deal. You two get dressed, pick the hay outta your hair cause you look ridiculous right now, and come inside and save me from Frank’s many relatives and I wont tell everyone what you snuck away to do.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“Yes Mom.”

 

Winona smiled and turned away, throwing one last thing over her shoulder, “He seems nice honey. A real keeper.”

 

 


	27. Toys

“C’mon Bones it’s gonna be fun.” Jim says with a too-bright smile at his lover. Leo scowls and wonders what the little deviant is up to now.

 

“Yeah, like I believe you.” Leo replies, though he’s already allowing himself to be tugged after JIm in the mall. He has no idea what they’re even doing there right now, but the blue-eyes menace was insistent and persistent. I mean, what man could say no to a harmless shopping trip, especially after getting rimmed until he came untouched? Even Leonard Horatio McCoy isn’t that strong.

 

Leo is tugged to the back of the mall, where there sits a non-descript shop with blackened windows and a simple sign above the door. “Sunset Novelties” is what the sign says and he rolls his eyes, thinking his fool boyfriend is dragging him into a joke shop.

 

As soon as they are through the door he knows that he was mistaken.

 

Every kind of sex toy he’d ever heard of, and quite a few that he had not, are lining the walls. There’s a large section of dress-up and stripper clothing on racks in the center of the store and the entire back wall seems to be covered with rows and rows of porn in all medias. He freezes just inside the door, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

 

Jim tugs his shirt sleeve, aiming towards the rows of “anal-play” toys he can see off to their left. “C’mon Bones, lets gooooo.” Jim whines and Leo unfreezes long enough to whirl around on his juvenile boyfriend.

 

“Regular sex ain’t good enough for ya?”  Leo says in a low voice. Jim’s smile dims before he answers and Leo feels like a right heel.

 

“I just thought it could be kinda fun.”  JIm says, already sounding defeated and Leo takes a deep breath and tries to will his blushing away. He slids his hand down Jim’s arm to tangle their fingers together.

 

“Okay Jimmy, lets go take a look.” Jim drags him past the stripper clothes and towards the section he’s been looking at since they stepped into the store. They stop in front of the wall with their mouths hanging open before Leo shuts his with an audible clack of his teeth.

 

“Not a good idea to walk around in this kinda store with your mouth hangin open Jimmy.” Leo says with a smirk as he presses Jim’s chin to close his mouth.

 

“Where...uh, where do we start?” JIm says from the side of his mouth and Leo turns to him, hands on his hips and feet planted for a fight.

 

“This was your idea Jimmy, you tellin me you don’t what what we’re here for?” They both turn back towards the intimidating wall and all of it’s toys.  Neither Leo nor Jim have any idea what they are here for.

 

“Plug?” Jim asks, reaching for a smallish one that looks interesting. Bones frowns slightly but nods his head after thinking about how much fun it would be to come home and slide into a Jim that’s been lubed and stretched for him after wearing something like that for a while.

 

“Anal vibrator?” Leo asks, a shyness in his eyes that makes Jim reach for the most expensive one there. Leo has stronger prostate orgasms than most men will ever have, and Jim loves it. He pecks his boyfriend on the cheek and they move on.

 

“Cock ring?” “Well, yeah. Lets get two, just in case. One for you an one for me.”

 

“Dildo?” “Nah, we got the vibe.”

 

“Handcuffs?” “....for you, definitely.”

 

“SIlk ties?”  “Kinda vanilla.”

 

“Nipple clamps?” Jim asks, their basket nearly full with the varied types of lube they’ve silently been picking up along the way along with the vibrator, butt plugs and cock rings. Leo stops dead, all color draining from his face.

 

“No. Nothing to do with clamps. No bondage, to S&M, no to all of that.” JIm laughs delightedly.

 

It took forty-five minutes but Leo finally loosened up enough to enjoy the sex shop.

 

 


	28. Spanking

If I think back, I might be able to remember when it started, the spankings. I was running late, as usual, and Bones gave me a friendly (okay, perverted) slap on the ass to get me going. I jumped, squeaked (it was a manly squeak, alright?) and turned bright red, curse my fair complexion.

Bones laughed and I could see calculations in his gorgeous eyes. That always means trouble for me.

But what the hell, I liked it alright? I liked the slight sting of it and the way that I could almost feel his hand on my ass all day. I thought about it every time I moved, especially when I sat down. I was half-hard all day, and fully hard when I stepped back into our dorm that night.

“Hey darlin, how was class?” Bones drawled at me, bastard probably knew just how turned on I was and he’s known from the start how much I like his accent. The southern jerk-face.

“It was fine. What’s for dinner, I’m famished. I got a ton of astrophysics homework and I need to work on xenolinguistics for the club meeting tomorrow, will you help?” I try and stave off the impending conversation about my very obvious boner and it’s reasons.

Sometimes I can baffle him with my bullshit! This…. is not one of those times.

“You look like you got a problem there, JImmy.” Dammit, he’s talking all low and slow and southern and calling me Jimmy. The captain (my dick) perks right up and takes notice. The traitor.

“Yeah, well, you could help me out.” I smile winningly at him, bat my eyelashes and everything but he’s not fooled. Dammit. He pushes back from his chair and stands; my mouth goes a little dry at his glory.

“I could help you out but I’ve been doin some thinkin since this mornin Jimmy. Wanna guess as to what might have been on my mind all day?” I don’t need to fucking guess, I know what he’s been thinking about. Same fucking thing I’ve been thinking about. But, if he thinks for one SECOND that I will ask him to spank me, he’s got another thing coming.

I can out-stubborn a cranky, old southern doctor any day of the week.

UPDATE: Actually, I can not out-stubborn my cranky, old southern doctor on any day of the week.

Currently I am bent over his clothed knee as he sits on our bed. I’m totally naked and the captain is getting to know the seams of Bones’s pants really well as it rubs up against them. My bare ass is turned towards the ceiling as Bones swats it over and over again with his bare hands.

My ass is radiating heat, must be red as an apple and it’s gonna be damn near impossible to walk tomorrow, let alone sit down. Sooooo, worth it.

Every swat of his hand on my abused ass feels so fucking good. The way it stings at first, sharp little tiny little needle points in my skin, then it smooths out and feels like a mellow burn. Fuck, its so good. My cock is harder than it’s ever fucking been and I need to tune back in to what Bones is saying cause my head’s out in space right now, floating on happy endorphins.

“I wish I had something else to swat you with, Jimmy. Not that I don’t like my handprints on your ass, but damn. If you like my hand this much, I wonder what you might think about a paddle. Or even just a leather glove. How about if I tied you up and then spanked ya?”

With each suggestion, my cock throbs and pulses against his leg. I’m gonna blow, and soon. I squirm, trying not to let him know just how much I like all of those ideas. However, this is my Bones….so it’s pretty fucking likely that he knew long before he said anything.

“For now, I guess we will just hav’ta soldier on with my hand. My fingerprints look really nice on your skin darlin.” He traces what must be the outline of his handprint with one elegant finger and I think I’m gonna pass out cause my blood leaves my brain so fucking quick.

I’m sweating into the comforter, my head feeling too heavy and too dazed to even lift up off the bed at this point. Bones’s spanking is quite possibly the most exquisite torture I’ve ever been put through. And then he shocks me.

“You ever had your hole spanked, Jimmy?” He asks in a reverent whisper and before I can even try to open my mouth and respond my cheeks are being pried apart gently. The twisting of my skin hurts at first, but just like the spanking itself fades into wonderful pleasure quick enough.

I hear him licking something, maybe his lips but more likely it’s his fingers and then they're gently tapping at my hole. I’m about to skyrocket off the face of the fucking planet and into heaven when the tapping gets harder and I can feel the wet slaps of his fingers on my asshole vibrate through my whole body.

“Oh fuck baby, look at you twitchin. Damn don’t you look pretty as a picture.” Bones says again and I’m pretty sure he had no idea I could hear him or the tone of his voice would be different. Less reverent, more horny. But his tone makes me flush all over from pleasure even as his fingers slap harder and faster at my twitching asshole.

Before I can process it, I’m coming all over the leg of his pants. My head is spinning and he won’t stop; I’m not even sure I want him to. While I”m coming down I try to tell him this; I try to say that he should open me up and fuck me but he has other plans.

He gently pushes my weak body onto the bed and I can hear him yanking his pants off.  I turn my head to try and watch what he’s doing but my recent mind-blowing orgasm has left me a little blurry-eyed and I can’t make it out for sure. I see him climb onto the bed on his knees and feel him pry open my cheeks again, and don’t think for a second that THAT didn’t have my head spinning more.

“Gotta come all over your red ass Jimmy, gotta mark you as mine.” His horny voice has my spent dick twitching where it’s squished between my belly and the comforter, but I really have nothing left to give at the moment. I’m a normal human man with a normal refractory period, despite what the rumors say.

I can feel cool air blowing across my spanked ass and it makes goosebumps rise all over my body. I can feel the hair on my arms stand up and wish that I could see what Bones was doing. He’s always hot, even while reading and fully clothed, but when the lust monster takes him, it’s a special thing to see.

“Fuck, Jimmy.” He shouts and I feel his come splat onto my skin, my reddened ass and spanked hole. My cock twitches again as the hot, sticky fluid trickles across my abused flesh.

 


	29. Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I kinda on purpose misread this one. LOL, please don't kill me for this one!!!

“Fuck yeah Bones.” Jim squeals as his husband flicks his tongue over the tip of Jim’s cock.  Smiling green eyes look up at him and Jim whines when the mouth that is causing him so much pleasure is taken away.

“We were playing the quiet game Jimmy, remember?” Bones drawls softly before wrapping his lips around the thick head of Jim’s cock and sucking it into the back of his throat.  JIm throws his head back and pants at the ceiling, trying not to scream out his pleasure.

He has to tighten his throat against another kind of scream when a soft knock sounds at their bedroom door, followed by a soft, “Daddy? Papa?” The words, while wonderful and life fulfilling, are boner-killing as well. Bones pulled off his cock as quietly as he can, rubbing his jaw slightly before answering their little girl’s summons.

“What’s wrong baby?” Bones says as Jim blinks away the “I was so close” tears in his eyes and pulls his sleep pants up over his wilted erection. He shoves himself under the covers on their bed as Bones gets up and lets their little angel into their room.

There she stands, at the foot of the bed in her nightgown, looking down at her feet and twisting one tiny toe into the plush carpeting.  Jim falls in love with her all over again, just as he does every time he sees her.

“I had a bad dweam and can I sweep wif you?” Their little angel mumbled through her missing two teeth.  Jim is on the floor, pulling her into his arms before she can even blink.  He cuddles her to his chest and Bones is so full of love that he forgets what he was doing just moments before.

“Of course princess. You come cuddle with your daddies and we will keep the bad dreams away.”

\------------------------------------

It’s date night and it has been thirty four days, thirteen hours and forty seven minutes since Jim’s cock has been near his husband in a sexual way. Not that he’s been counting. However, Nyota and Spock begged for a chance to babysit, Jim’s booked a reservation for a nice restaurant and he and Bones are going to fuck like bunnies until Nyota drops their baby off tomorrow morning.

“Dinner was great darlin, how about we go home and I show you how much I appreciate you treatin me?” Bones says with a look on his face that has Jim thinking that they may not even make it to the car before he’s devouring his husband for dessert.

“Check please!” Jim asks as politely as he can manage with his husband’s bedroom eyes looking at him like that.

They make their way to the car, mostly keeping their hands off each other, but eye fucking like crazy.  Jim’s breathing heavy by the time they make it to the car and his hands are shaking so badly that he’s not sure he can drive.  Bones leans over and takes the keys from his hand, with a lot of unnecessary touching, before opening the passenger door and letting Jim get inside.

“I got something special for ya, back at the house darlin. So you gotta be good during the drive home.” Bones teases as he fastens his seat belt and turns on the car. Jim is torn between behaving, so that he gets his treat, or not behaving and getting a treat while they’re on the road.

The blue-tooth in the car decides for him.

“Leonard? It’s Nyota. Look, I’m really sorry to interrupt your date night, we were having a great time really, but she feels a little warm and said she doesn’t feel good and I’m not sure if it’s the meat-substitute we had for dinner or if it’s something else. You may want to come pick her up.” Jim sighs and calms down immediately as Bones pulls an illegal u-turn in the middle of the road and starts driving to Nyota and Spock’s house before she’s even finished speaking.

“We’re on the way, Ny. Don’t worry about it, we will be there in five.”  Jim sighs before disconnecting the call and putting his head in his hands.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy” Bones chants into the back of JIm’s head as he thrusts away.  It’s the first time they’ve had sex in over two full months, Jim’s lost count of the days at this point, and both are over excited and about to lose it at any second. 

Their angel is at school, it’s her first day, and after crying for a few minutes at the way she was growing up so fast, Jim reached over and stuck his tongue down Bones’s throat and dragged him to the bedroom with the tantalizing words, “I put a plug in this morning.”

Bones is balls deep and Jim is weeping with pleasure, dripping with sweat and so close to coming that it actually hurts, when the phone rings.  Jim briefly debates about letting it ring, but he has never been the kind of person to let a ringing phone go to voicemail. So, even though he knows that Bones is going to kill him, he answers the phone.

“Mister Kirk-McCoy? Hello this is Miss Flanagan from Mother Goose School. I’m afraid that you need to come and pick up your daughter immediately, as she is unwell.” Jim grunts, feeling Bones’s cock throb in his wanting ass, but it’s too late, the mood is gone.

The angel is sick, again.

“Miss Flanagan, we will be there to pick her up in just a few minutes.” Jim says and hangs up the phone, his head spinning from the blood rushing back to it.  Bones is already pulling out of him and shifting off the bed, heading towards the bathroom and, presumably, to wipe himself off and make himself look presentable.  Jim presses his head into the bed and groans, his bare ass still sticking up in the air.

\-------------------------------------------------------

They’ve covered their bases this time.  The little princess is with Winona, who won’t call them unless something fatal happens.  They’ve booked a flight and a nice little bungalow on a beach that they never intend to see.

The bed sure looked comfy in the brochure, though.

They survive the flight, the travel to the hotel and the check-in. They smash through the door to the bungalow, hands everywhere and lips smashed together. Their first time in months and it’s over before they can even disrobe all the way.

As they lay panting on the, shockingly uncomfortable, bed and trying to decide how much bother it would be to clean up before they go again, Bones turns on his side and puts his head in his hand while he gazes lovingly at his husband.

“I miss her little voice asking for her daddy.”  He says quietly.

Privately, Jim agrees. However, he’d like to fuck and be fucked by his husband a few more times before he admits that, so he says a few words that he almost immediately regrets.

“Should  I call you daddy to make it all better?”


	30. Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random AU addition to my porn prompts...and its inspired by Halestorm's song "I get off"

“I get off on you, getting off on me”

Jim knew that he should shut the curtains. He knew that this was wrong, and weird and even a little dangerous. He didn’t care.  His dorm had a lovely view of another dorm across a narrow alleyway, into the bedroom of a medical officer whose name he didn’t even know.

But they both enjoyed the view.

Every night that Jim saw the man’s apartment light on, he gave a little show.  He’d undress slowly in front of the window, pretending that he didn’t know he was being watched. He’d stretch his muscles, tease his clothes off, and perch himself on the side of his bed that faced the window.

That’s when he would look out his window to see if his neighbor was watching. He always was.  Jim would smile a private little smile to himself and get started with the show.  He’d start by stroking his legs, usually, and making his way up to cradling his balls in the palm of his hand. He’d bring one hand up to pluck at his nipples, softly at first, then harder while he moaned and let his cock get hard enough so that it was standing straight up from between his legs.

That’s when he’d sneak another peek across the way. What his neighbor was doing usually varied, sometimes he was already stroking what looked like a thick, delicious cock; sometimes he’d be teasing himself, trailing his fingers back and forth across the skin of his stomach at his waistband. 

The one thing that never changed was his eyes; fixed on Jim. They were always fixed on Jim.

That’s when he would grab his cock, finally. He’d spit in his hand a few times and spread it around before wrapping his fingers around it’s length and stroking slow at first. By this time, Jim would give up any pretense of not watching his neighbor. They both knew what was going on, and they both liked it.

Jim usually sat up straight while he stroked, so that he could get a view of the hot doctor across the way as he stroked his own cock.  Knowing that Jim getting off was getting Doctor Hottie off, made him come all that much harder.

Jim never knew what was different that one night, after he’d come so hard that his semen hit the window.  He lay down on his bed, facing the window and waved at the handsome brunet who was panting his own release. The nameless man froze and raised a hand back in salute.

Jim motioned for the man to come over to his apartment. He shook his head no. Jim pasted on his brightest smile and motioned again, and saw doctor hottie’s resolve waiver.  He watched with a huge grin on his face as the man got up, wiped off his stomach before pulling on a pair of sleep pants and an old, ratty tee-shirt. 

Jim got up to call the front desk of his building and let them know he had a visitor coming up.  He waited, naked, in his living room for the knock on the door as he hummed an old song to himself.

“I get off on you, getting off on me, give you what you want, but nothing is for free. It’s all give and take, for these lives we make, I get off.”

**  
  
  
**


	31. Costumes

“Are you outta your corn-fed mind? How do you figure that I’m Rocky?” Bones wasn’t shouting, but Jim flinched anyway, knowing that his motivation for wanting Bones to be Rocky was impure at best.

“Look, Bones, you’re tall, broad and stacked - for a doctor anyway. C’mon!” Jim emphasised back. Bones raised the eyebrow of doom, shook his head and crossed his arms -  three signs that Jim’s death was imminent.

“No, you’ll be Rocky and I’ll be the doc. Thats final.” Jim was about to protest when he realized what that meant. What Bones would be wearing. He clamped his lips together to hide his gleeful, evil smile.  He held his hand out for a shake and Bones obliged.

“Just the one song right?” Bones asked as they released their handshake.

Jim nodded, “Yeah, Bones, just the one song.” Jim chuckled to himself as he realized that Rocky wasn’t even in the one song. None the less, he called Nyota to help him prepare.  She showed up at his door with a bottle of spray tan in one hand, a tub of hair removal wax in the other and an evil look on her face.

“Carol is helping McCoy get ready. You might actually die when you see him, but dammit, you are gonna die looking good.” She stepped inside and ordered the lights to 100 percent as she looked him over critically.

“WE’ve got a lot of work ahead of us, Captain. My hair and makeup are already done so…” She trailed off and gestured to the bathroom.

“Step into MY office and let’s get to work. Oh, and you may want to order the computer to soundproof this room. There’s gonna be some screaming.”  

Jim’s eyes went wide and his heart stuttered. He swallowed around a suddenly dry throat and forced out the order to the computer as he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Nyota was heating the wax and, without turning around, ordered him to strip.

Jim was reminded of why he DIDN’T want to be Rocky.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Carol are you sure that - “ The blonde science officer cut off Leo before he could even finish his thought; she was in the middle of something. She needed to concentrate and get this just right or, “Damn. Gotta call in my back-up. Hold on just a tick, Leonard.” She said as she flipped open her comm-unit and called her girlfriend, Christine.

Leo took the moment to gaze into the mirror wistfully and wish he were anywhere else but there. His face didn’t actually look that bad even with all the makeup piled on it. His hair, on the other hand, was...well, thank goodness his momma was never gonna see this. He blinked at his reflection, pursed his lips and pouted, turning his head this way and that to see how it looked.

He forgot that Carol had called Christine in until he looked up and saw their laughing faces in the mirror. “Dammit. Not one word, either of you. Or I’ll take over doing Carol’s yearly physicals, you get that Chris?” Leo growled at them as the two blondes giggled, but ultimately agreed.

Chris pulled up the chair and yanked on his bicep so that she could examine the work that Carol had been doing. Leo flinched slightly, but knew better than to comment on her rough treatment of him; it’s just about the only chance she was ever going to get to bully him around and they all knew it.

“Not bad sweetheart, where’s the reference image again?” Chris said from the corner of her mouth as she reached for the makeup pencil. Leo held his breath and prepared to be tattooed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim was in heaven. There was Leonard Horatio McCoy, CMO of Starfleet’s Flagship and his boyfriend, dancing on stage in platform heels, thigh high stockings, silk panties, a leather corset and singing about being a “Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania.”  He could die a happy, happy man.

Bones even managed to pull off the accent pretty damn well.

Jim was mesmerized watching Bones shimmy and shake around the stage in his, what should be ridiculous, outfit.  But it wasn’t. Bones dressed like that was, quite possibly, the sexiest thing Jim had ever seen and he was quickly discovering kinks that he never knew he had.

Like Bones in a corset. Bones with makeup on. Bones in thigh-high stockings. Damn, BONES IN PANTIES.  It was wreaking havoc with Jim’s costume, tiny gold briefs and nothing more.

Jim stayed in the back, trying to think of anything to keep his erection INSIDE of his very brief briefs. Finally, the image of Spock-as-Riff Raff screwing Uhura-as-Magenta did it for him. Jim shuddered and swallowed back the bile in his throat.

Sweet Transvestite was nearly over and Jim was about to be needed on stage for “Make you a man.” Contrary to what he’d told Bones when they made their agreement, since Jim HAD to be on stage for something, they were going to do the Rocky/Frankenfurter song. Jim had to be ready for it, cause the whole point of the song was being shy and coy and then showing off for Bones. 

Mostly, he just wanted Bones to sing it to him.

He readied himself, and forgot almost everything he was supposed to do when the song began and Bones was singing to him. Rocky, that’s right, Jim was Rocky and Bones was Frankenfurter; Jim had to keep reminding himself.

There was Bones, in his faux lab-coat, trailing a finger down Jim’s chest and all coherent thought vanished from Jim’s head. He truly was Rocky on that stage, doing what he was told with not a thought in his mind. He followed directions and looked every bit like the bubble-headed blonde beefcake he was supposed to be.

When, however, the song ended and Bones led him into the bedroom set, shoving him down on the bed and the curtain closed behind them, all bets were off. Jim attacked, gleefully.

He reversed their roles, throwing Bones down onto the bed and mouthing at the visible skin running up his chest under the laces of his corset.  Bones reached down and yanked on Jim’s blonde hair, arching up to meet his mouth and moaning, a little too loudly considering that there was still a fair amount of audience behind the screen keeping them out of view, but Jim didn’t care any more.

His lips reached the waist of Bones’s silk panties and, loathe as he was to take them off, he pulled them down with his teeth until Bones’s cock popped out and hit the underside of his chin. He stifled a giggle and used his hands to pull them the rest of the way off as he shoved his own briefs to the floor.

“Tell me that you’ve stashed lube somewhere.” Jim said, frantically searching for some, needing to be inside of Bones in that getup with some urgency.  Bones laughed slightly, and shoved himself up, leaning back on his elbows.

“Check inside of “Rocky’s” pillowcase.” He said with a smile as he stretched out his long body on the bed and waited.  Jim fumbled with the pillowcase, a tube of his favorite lube finally falling out and onto the bed as he was getting ready to rip the thing to shreds.

Jim squeezed out too much onto his hand, slathering his cock with the gel before moving back down so that he was standing between Bones’s outstretched, thigh-high clad legs. Jim reached down, pulling Bones’s legs up so his ankles were resting on his shoulders and dipped his gel covered hand down to reach for Bones’s ass.

Only to find a plug there.

“Are you kidding me with this?” Jim grit out, about to lose his mind and his load before he could even be inside of Bones. Bones, who just laughed again and said, “Oh ROCKY.” Before throwing his head back onto the bed.

Jim gently twisted and removed the plug, watching Bones’s face contort in pleasure as he did so. If they weren’t on a stage play set with people on the other side of the curtain, he would punish his deviant lover. As it was, he was relieved, since they were a little pressed for time.

His slick fingers reached down between Bones’s cheeks and he sunk two fingers in to the knuckle, chewing the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn’t start screaming. He grunted, though, but thought it fit the character.

Hauling Bones’s legs back up to his shoulders and stepping closer to the bed, Jim sank balls deep into his lover with one, strong thrust. Bones’s whole body arched up off the bed, changing the angle of entry and making both of them moan loudly. They heard a “shush” from off stage, but both men were too far gone to care.

“Rocky, rocky, rocky.” Bones chanted, tossing his head back and forth on the bed as he tried to thrust his hips and force Jim to fuck him hard. Jim, for once in his life, was in the mood to oblige someone other than himself and set a punishing rhythm, leaving Bones bouncing across the bed as he met each of Jim's thrusts.

The wet slap of skin on skin in his ears and the sight of Bones’s skin, flushing red under the leather corset he wore proved to be too much for Jim, who felt like he’d been on the edge for days.  He pulled Bones’s ass towards him, stuffing his cock into the tight hole as far as it would go before he let himself come deep inside his lover.

Bones loved the feeling of Jim coming inside his ass and, having found just how much a little bit of exhibitionist was in him, Bones reached one shaky hand down from where it was clenched in his own wig, and fisted his cock before coming explosively across his own stomach.

Jim sagged, dropping Bones’s legs off his shoulders and flopping forward onto Bones’s messy, sweaty body. They panted together, trying to regain their breath and calm their heartbeats as Bones ran his hand through Jim’s golden hair.

“Oh Rocky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry not sorry cause I dunno where I got the idea for them to dress up as characters from RHPS but damn, the images in my head just work!


	32. Food Play

Jim and I have this deal. He can eat whatever he wants, but under a few important restrictions. Number one, only in our home. Number two, I do get some veto powers. Number three, he eats it off me.

 

Now I know what you’re thinkin, that’s a kind of kinky that one don’t expect from us. Leather, latex, handcuffs, toys: those are the kind of kinky that Jim an I are known for. But letting Jim eat somethin off my body? Seemed weird at first, but I’ve grown to like it.

 

It’s not always sexual. I mean, of course, it usually is. It usually starts with my naked ass on the kitchen island while surrounded by hot fudge, caramel, whipped cream and other assorted candy-type foods and ends up with Jim swallowin my dick.

 

But not always.

 

Sometimes, Jim’s just got a craving for somethin strange. Sushi, now that was a memorable night. He brought home all these insanely fresh and delicious sushi rolls from one of our favorite restaurants after reading a story about a place in Japan that serves the sushi on naked human bodies.  He wanted to try it and I was game, so what the hell.

 

It was sensual, yeah, but not sexual. It was intimate. It was one of the most shockingly romantic nights we’ve ever had.

 

This whole deal started out at a way for me to keep an eye on what my lover eats and has turned into a way for us to learn each other’s bodies in ways that most couples never do. He knows each spot that makes me laugh (but I’m not ticklish), every spot that makes my cock go rock hard.

 

He knows every dimple, mole, freckle, and scar on my body. And tonight, we’re switching it up.

 

And I’m gonna learn his.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what I intended to write but..Bones actually spoke to me on this one and this is what he wanted to say. *shrug* Go figure...


	33. Handcuffs

“What do you mean, you lost the keys? DAMMIT JIM!” Bones yelled at the top of his lungs as Jim winced and tried to figure out a way to get his shirt on with the handcuffs still fastening them together. He wasn’t sure it was possible, but neither one of them could afford to call out that day, let alone both of them.

Jim squirmed and turned his shirt into a mathematical problem while Bones turned red with fury and embarrassment, staring at their linked wrists. Jim paused for a moment, leaving the problem of his shirt to the side for a second to admire the look of the silver metal around Bones’s wrist.

“You look so hot cuffed to me Bones.” Jim immediately realized that this was the total wrong thing to say as Bones’s face turned purple with rage and Jim readied himself for a tongue lashing. Another one.

“You… you… INFANT! Juvenile delinquent Captain with delusions of grandeur! What do you think we are gonna be able to accomplish today, cuffed together and totally unable to even get into our uniforms? Did you get dropped on your head as a baby? Did you eat a lot of paint chips as a child or somethin? Sometimes, I swear….” Bones trailed off and Jim is relieved to be able to get a word in.

“Well, we just got the new wrap tunics in. Starfleet’s less formal uniforms. I think we can find a way to make those work.” He smiled winningly at his irate husband, who calmed down a bit at the mention of the possibility of being able to work that day. They’d both been under a lot of pressure and stress lately.

Bones leaned into Jim. “Sorry darlin, it’s not your fault. We will make it work. We will have to move back and forth between the bridge and Medbay today.” He mumbled into Jim’s smiling lips.

Four hours into their shift, things were not going well at all. Their shipmates teased them mercilessly while they were on the bridge and Bones felt almost naked due to the fact that he couldn’t even cross his arms over his chest and look foreboding because of the handcuffs.

 

More “Dammit Jim”’s were heard that day than ever before recorded.

He grumbled about the fact that they couldn’t go to medbay and even check in because the Captain was needed on the bridge. “The CMO isn’t needed in Medbay Jim?” He retorted sarcastically, loving the fire of fight in Jim’s eyes.

They had the best sex when they were mad at each other.

And mad they were. Jim grew increasingly shrewish through the day while Bones grew more and more snappish. They refused to speak to each other and that is a difficult feat to accomplish while handcuffed to another human being.  Finally, Jim was tired of the bitching coming from Bones and agreed that they would take an early lunch and head to Medbay for the rest of their intolerably long shift.

They stomped down to the Mess Hall, scattering Ensigns and Lieutenants alike with their death stares and angry auras.  Interestingly enough, Jim had been aroused since the first time Bones snapped at him that morning.  Bones too, was mad, but hornier than a toad. He growled at someone who dared to try and cut him in the lunch line as he realized that it was going to be a long afternoon until they could fuck it all out.

Bones was half-way through his salad when he got an urgent call on his comm from Medbay.  He listened, forgetting about everything except for his patient. An Ensign McDevitt had come in that morning with severe abdominal pain and was now in early labor. He needed to get to her and he needed to get there now. Jim was completely in tune with him for the first time that day.

“This is… really bad. Ensign McDevitt has been having complications for the last 10 weeks of the pregnancy. She’s not even due for another four weeks. We gotta go Jim, c’mon.” He yanked Jim by the handcuffs out of his chair, not even bothering to grab their trays to clear them in his hurry and concern.

Jim, for his part, was kind of excited to see his husband at work.  He knew the doctor had legendary hands and the fastest hypo in the universe, but he’d never really seen him do any emergency medicine. He was tugged along all the way to medbay and shoved into the sonic antibac to scrub up. Not only was he gonna get to watch first hand but apparently he was gonna get to help.

The miracle of birth was… amazing. And, to Jim, completely disgusting. He had no idea that there would be so much blood. And various other bodily fluids. He shuddered in disgust but then, there was suddenly a whole new tiny person in the room.  Bones cradled the baby in his big hands and cooed at her as he cleaned her up to pass her to Ensign McDevitt. Jim blinked away tears.

“She’s beautiful. It’s a whole other person, Bones. That was incredible!” Jim whispered as he helped Bones pass the new baby to her mom. He bit his lip and  waited until they could slip away to clean up and file the proper reports to Starfleet.

While Bones dictated his reports on the emergency birth, Jim had time to reflect on their day. He tangled his fingers around Bones’s and the two shared a smile before Bones went back to work and he could think.

Jim was still pissed off at his husband, but after watching the man work, he was able to say that their predicament was mostly his fault anyway. He was angry and still horny and watching Bones work had been one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. Confidence and competence and brains are the three things that Jim Kirk finds sexy above all else.

Bones had these things in spades. Plus, he’s hotter than a supernova.

Suddenly he was so turned on that he could barely breathe. He looked over at his husband and needed him so suddenly that his brain was barely working. The CMO’s office is not the place. His brain scrambled to find a place for the two of them to slip away to that is closer than their quarters; he couldn’t wait that long.

“Bones, you finished? I have something I need to show you.” He forced out through clenched teeth. Bones paused the recording of his notes for the Ensign’s medical charts and looked up at Jim, an eyebrow raised at Jim’s tight tone of voice.

“Is it something special you gotta show me, Jimmy?” Bones drawled as he slowly got up from his chair, and Jim was suddenly certain that the closeness has been weighing on Bones’s mind all day too.

“Oh yeah. And it’s totally an emergency.” He yanked on their entwined fingers and winked as he pulled Bones out of the CMO’s office, no longer caring if Bones was finished or not. He needed that sexy, competent man and he needed him yesterday.

Bones laughed as he was dragged down the hallway and shoved into a janitor’s closet. Jim crammed himself into the tiny space behind him and pulled the door shut behind him, leaving them in total darkness. The only sound was labored breathing and the clinking of the handcuffs as Jim managed to shove his pants down below his ass.

“Pants.” He ordered shortly, but the lust had infected Bones by this point and he followed the orders without arguing.  Jim took their joined hands and wrapped them around their cocks, pressed together as they were in the tiny space.

“Want more, but this will have to do. You can fuck me hard later.” Jim grunted as he gave the first stroke to their cocks.  Bones drew a long breath in through his teeth; it was too tight, too dry and somehow just perfect.

“Fuck kid, what’s gotten inta you?” He hissed as he twisted his hand around to help stroke.  Bones leaned over and spit, hoping in the darkness that his aim would manage to help the dry friction of JIm’s hand on their cocks.

“You, but not the way I..ahhh, want right now. You’re so smart, so confident, so fucking sexy I can’t even stand it.” Jim ground out as he spit onto his hand too and spread it across their cocks, sweeping his thumb over the tips and gathering the precome beaded there. He loved the hitch in Bones’s voice that signaled how close he was.  Jim grit his teeth and focused on making his brilliant husband come.

“Ah, ah, ah, FUCK JIM!” Bones yelled as Jim felt his cock pulse and spurt between them.  The feeling of Bones’s come on his hand was enough to send him over the edge as well and the two pressed their heads together, pressing kisses on each other’s faces and breathing in each other’s scents as they came down.

Just then, as Jim was contemplating how to clean them up and tuck them away in the darkness, a knock sounded at the closet door. Both men froze when they heard Scotty’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Uh, Captain? Doctor? Spock sent me up with the bolt cutters so you wouldn’t havta stay chained together for the rest o’the day.”

Jim groaned as Bones burst out laughing.

 


	34. Outdoor Sex

Georgia was oppressively hot.  Jim was stretched out by the McCoy’s private pool, trying not to move too much in the heavy, wet, heat of the deep south.  Bones was currently laughing at him as he fixed something or other on the house a few yards away.  Jim wasn’t sure because he didn’t really care what was being fixed he only cared about one thing.

 

Bones doing manual labor.

 

There was nothing about it that should be hot. And yet Jim had rolled over onto his stomach nearly an hour ago so that he could hide the boner in his swim trunks and still continue to watch.  It was a lovely view from behind the mirrored lenses of his sunglasses.

 

Bones had stripped to the waist and was wearing the rattiest, oldest jeans that Jim had ever seen in his life.  His normally olive-toned skin was bronzing before Jim’s very eyes and glistening with sweat.  Jim gnawed on his bottom lip as Bones bent over to pick something up from the ground and gave Jim an incredible view of his ass.

 

Laying on his stomach was becoming painful and when Bones turned back to his work with his back to Jim, he hopped up off the grass and jumped into the pool to cool off.  Jim gasped with shock as he surfaced in the pool; it was much cooler than he’d been expecting. He took a moment to give Bones a sunny smile, then began to swim laps.

 

Bones looked on from his workstation next to the house.  He always hated the antique, wooden siding that was on his family’s home but when presented with an opportunity to “work on the house” with a side benefit of making Jim crazy, he blessed the old house and the parents that never wanted to update.

 

Jim’s body was poetry in motion as it dove into the pool, flashing Bones only the barest glimpse of the monster erection in his swim trunks before it vanished beneath the cold water.  Bones couldn’t stop watching and his mouth was hanging open enough that he thought he was gonna catch flies.

 

So he stripped off his toolbelt, ratty jeans, socks and boxer shorts and dove into the pool himself.  The cold water felt great to wash the sweat off and he was relieved that it did nothing to alleviate his own arousal.  He broke the water and took in a breath to gauge where Jim was in the pool.  

 

Bones took a deep breath and dove deep down under the water, aiming himself to swim right up to Jim under the water and mouth at the still monster erection he could clearly see in Jim’s trunks.  Jim flailed and gasped, weakly trying to push Bones away as Bones simply manuvered them so that he could get Jim up against the pool wall before he resurfaced.

 

“Bones what-” Jim began but was cut off by Bones splashing water into his reddened face.

 

“You didn’t put on enough sunscreeen, Jimmy. You’re all red.”  He said calmly even as waves lapped up around their chins from the way he was swinging his hips through the water.

 

“Bones are you naked?”  Jim asked with wide eyes and grabby hands. Bones leered at him again and pressed his naked body closer to Jim’s.  They smiled at each other as Jim’s hands plunged into the water to grab at Bones’s bare ass.

 

“I love all of you, you know that Bonesy. None the less, I fucking love your ass.”  Jim grunted as he palmed the twin globes of Bones’s ass in the water, massaging and pulling them apart to let the cool water flow between them.  Bones shivered.

 

“You like that?” Jim asked as he spread Bones’s cheeks and stretched a finger to brush over his hole.  Bones squirmed in answer.

 

“Bet you thought you were gonna come over here and have the upper hand, huh Bones?” JIm asked playfully as he rubbed his still covered cock all over Bones’s naked one.  Jim knew every single trick that would drive Bones out of his mind.

 

“Well fuck that. Let’s see just how hard I can make you come just like this.”  Jim trailed his fingertips up and down Bones’s crack, barely brushing the sensitive hole each time but ratcheting up Bones’s arousal with each pass.

 

Bones was panting and hanging onto the edge of the pool for dear life. He couldn’t think; he couldn’t move; he fucking loved it.  Jim drove him over the edge with the lightest touches and soon he was spurting into the pool and forcing Jim to hold him up so that he didn’t drown.  Jim laughed and pressed kisses into his wet shoulders, as he pushed him up to the shallow end of the pool.  Bones cracked and eye open when he heard Jim moving up the stairs and out of the pool, the image Jim with water sluicing down his aroused body something that Bones wanted to burn into his brain forever.

 

“Can we use suntan lotion as lube?” Jim yelled from the patio.  Bones groaned and slipped his head under the water instead of answering.

 

 


	35. Car Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with visual aids!!!

The cabin in the woods during their second Winter Break at the academy had been such a success, that they decided to repeat it for their spring break of the same year. Jim and Bones booked the same cabin with the same requests, only this time they rented a car to drive there.

 

Jim thought it would be fun. Bones grumbled, a lot, but secretly loved to drive fast cars and was more than willing to pony up half the exorbitant price to rent the actual car. It was a classic beauty, a car from the 1960’s that had been redone to run off emission free fuel cells. Bones was in love at first sight and quickly grabbed the keys and slid into the driver’s seat while JIm was loading the bags.

 

“Aw, Bones, I wanted to drive.” Jim whined as he pouted and climbed into the passenger seat. He pouted for a moment, but glanced at Bones out of the corner of his eye, leaned back in the seat with a huge smile on his handsome face, one hand on the wheel and one hand on the old-fashioned clutch looking like some kind of muscle car god.

 

Jim’s jeans were suddenly too tight. Just as suddenly, he was perfectly alright to be the passenger instead of the driver.

 

“A few rules of the road while I’m drivin, Jimmy.” Bones began as Jim’s pouting renewed. Bones chuckled as he shifted into drive and eased onto the road. “No road head, no messin with me while I’m drivin at all. You’ll wait till we’ve stopped. Understood?”

 

Jim harrumphed, breathing out heavily through his nose and crossing his arms over his chest as he sunk into the seat petulantly. Bones inched the speedometer up and glanced at Jim out of the corner of his eye, laughing slightly.

 

“I’m not sayin no hanky-panky on the trip Jimmy, just not while I’m drivin.”  Bones shifted into fourth gear, loving the rumble of the car underneath him. He settled back into the seat and let the smile on his face spread, enjoying the drive and the scenery.

 

Jim was in the passenger seat, trying to find a loophole in Bones’s rules. It took some thinking, and more than a little bit of lascivious ogling of his boyfriend, before he found it. Bones said he couldn’t mess around with him while he was driving; he said nothing about Jim jerking off.

 

Jim thought about their last trip up to the cabin; their first sixty-nine, their first real marathon sex session.  He thought about all of the new things he and Bones were gonna do this long weekend and let his cock get almost fully hard in his jeans. He stretched, and groaned at how good it felt.

 

Bones glanced over and saw that his boyfriend was hard in his pants. He shifted his hips and forced himself to pay attention to the road, shifting up into fifth gear. The car was doing beautifully and Bones was loving it. He heard more than saw Jim shifting around in his seat, squirming like a kid.

 

“What’s the problem, Jimmy? You got-” His question died in his throat when he glanced over again to see that Jim had pulled his cock out of his pants and was stroking it as he watched Bones. Bones licked his lips as he looked at Jim’s cock; red and hard and pretty as a picture.

 

“Just - ungh - enjoying the scenery Bonsey.” Jim drawled at him with a smile on his face. Jim stroked his exposed cock slowly, torturing himself and trying to tease Bones to the point where he’d be willing to pull over to the side of the road and christen the car and their vacation correctly.

 

It took a little bit longer than Jim thought it would, to tease Bones to the point where he pulled over the car, but he did triumph in the end.  Bones yanked the wheel over and pulled them into the shoulder, shooting gravel and dust into the air as he slammed on the breaks to stop the car.

 

Bones yanked his seatbelt off and climbed over the seats to land in the backseat.  Jim turned to look at him in disbelief and loved the sight that met his eyes when he looked back at his boyfriend.  He was wearing a grey, faded Starfleet PE shirt and faded jeans, which he was in the process of unzipping. He paused, to look up at Jim and Jim thought his cock might explode from the lust he saw in Bones’s eyes.

“C’mon darlin, this is what you wanted, right?” Bones drawled at him, no hint of a smile on his face only lust.  Jim scrambled over the seats to land in Bones’s lap, their limbs tangled together.

 

“Fuck, you are so hot.” Jim breathed into Bones’s neck as he tried to help Bones pull his cock out of his own jeans so they could rut together.

 

“Backseat is the only place for car sex, Jimmy. Been a while since I did more’n fumble around though.” Bones huffed as he arched his back to yank his pants down over his ass. He immediately thrust his hips back up into the air. “And never on leather seats, damn is that weird.”

 

Jim tried to laugh, he really did. But he was so turned on by Bones’s wiggling around and his willingness to do this, that he couldn’t take it. He folded himself in half so that he could take the tip of Bones’s cock between his lips and tease it with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Fuck darlin, turn around. No, shimmy your sweet ass this way.” Bones tried to direct but with one hand in Jim’s hair and the other pressed up against the back of the driver’s seat, there wasn’t a lot of room for them to move.

 

“Fuck it.” Bones finally growled, grabbing JIm’s waist in his big hands and lifting him up to place him sideways on his lap.  He leaned forward and took Jim’s lips in a rough kiss as he pulled Jim impossibly closer, wedging his own cock between JIm’s clothed thigh and his naked belly.  Bones spat into his hand and reached for Jim’s over stimulated cock, which hadn’t lost a bit of it’s hardness in all the fumbling.

 

“Come for me darlin.” Bones said, nibbling on Jim’s neck and stroking hard and fast the way JIm liked it.  JIm couldn’t take it and came quickly; so quickly he was nearly embarrassed about it. When he saw Bones grabbing his come and spreading it on his palm so that he could use it as lube for his own cock, he felt his dick twitch with renewed interest.

 

“Your turn Bones. Leo? Bet the last time you fumbled around in the backseat of a car it was with someone calling you Leo. Well, you’re my Bones now.” Jim said as Bones groaned and flicked his thumb over the tip of his cock. JIm licked his lips and slipped off Bones’s lap and into the footwell, a space he could barely fit into.

 

“Right on my face Bones.”  Jim said, pressing his face close to Bones’s cock, which was starting to spurt. He parted his lips and glanced up to see Bones’s hazel eyes on him like a laser. The first shot hit him right on the lips and he resisted the urge to lick it off until Bones was done coming.

 

It was dripping off his face before he swept his tongue out and licked it off his lips while Bones watched and groaned.

 

It took fifteen minutes of finagling to get them both put back together and cleaned up enough to finish the drive to the cabin. When they finally got back in the car, Bones shifted the armrest up and motioned for Jim to cuddle into his side.

 

“Wasn’t that better’n road head anyway?”

  
  
  



	36. Spiritual Sex

I believe in God.

I am a man of science. I believe that if you can touch it and see it and smell it, then and only then is it real.  I couldn’t do that with God.

Until him.

It is in the shapes of his body.  The way the muscles move under his skin.The lines of his body when it is wrapped and twisted with mine are beautiful.  The way our bodies entwine and fit together when we make love is perfection and it allows me to see God.  

The way the blood pumps so close to the surface of his ankles and wrists.  The way the blood rushes to his face to make it turn pink. The way it rushes to his cock to make it hard. My body answers its call. His blood rushing, makes mine rush too. We are two parts of a matched set and it is never more clear than when we are pressed together.

His skin is soft and delicate like silk where it touches mine.  HIs skin is rough and strong where he grips at me. I have spent hours tracing the imperfections of his perfect flesh; mapping with my fingers, lips and tongue.  His whole being is contradiction after contradiction and it is beautiful.

The sunlight outlines his body and makes it glow from his toes to the ends of his hair.  The moonlight casts shadows into our bedroom and causes another kind of glow, no less beautiful than the sunlight.

HIs body is always accepting of mine.  It grips me and pulls me in, until not only are our bodies wrapped together, but our souls as well. There is nothing like the feeling of being wrapped in him, body and soul. It is perfection.

I am a man of science. I believe in the things I can see and touch; smell and taste. These things prove their existence.

Because of him, I believe in God.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Religion, especially the belief in God, is a very personal thing. I know, that if you are reading this that you probably know me but none the less, I want to say something here. I am a very spiritual person, though organized religion is something I have struggled with for a long time in my life.  
> God, I believe, is in the small things. The little miracles of life that are defined an outlined in my little fic here. The way that sunlight makes things glow; the way that a smile can make your heart beat faster; the way that two bodies coming together in the act of love can transport your mind.  
> So, I feel like I have to apologize if this offends anyone. I am not trying to force my point of view on anyone, merely trying to explain it.  
> Also, I have had a few people read this before posting, and they all say it is Bones speaking. I think it could be Jim or Bones and leave it to the reader to decide.


	37. Marathon of Sex

Bones woke lazily and slowly, something he so rarely had a chance to do. He rolled over in the large, comfortable bed and smiled before opening his eyes. There was a window next to the bed looking out over an unbroken landscape of snowy ground. Three days, three full days of he and Jim and all the sex they could want and no people. No interruptions.

 

He rolled out of bed and wandered, naked, over to his suitcase. He threw it open to find...that it was empty. He picked it up and ludicrously looked beneath it for his clothes. He looked in the dresser, the closet and the bathroom before marching out of the bedroom to find his lover.

 

“Jimmy, what in tarnation you done with my clothes?” He thundered, stopping short when he saw Jim in the kitchen, making them a cold breakfast in nothing but his skin and an apron. He stood in the space between the tiny living room and the tiny open kitchen and just stared at Jim’s ripe-as-a-Georgia-Peach bottom.

 

“Oh, I hid them. We’ve got three days to go outside and play in the snow. I thought today we could stay in and fuck - “ Jim’s thought broke off when he turned to see Bones standing in the living room. Jim was awestruck at the sight. His apron began to tent and Bones quirked a sideways smile as his eyebrow went sky high.

 

“Well, Jimmy, that’s a mighty fine idea. Why don’t you come on over here for a minute, we can set a spell.” Bones chuckled as he backed into the living room and sat on the couch, petting the cushion next to him.

 

Jim, shocked into silence for once, went along and before he could sit down, Bones pulled him onto his lap, apron and all. Bones pressed their lips together gently as he pawed at Jim’s exposed ass, slipping his fingertips between the cheeks to see if Jim was still prepped from the night before.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Bones tried not to be saddened by that fact as Jim grinded in his lap, giving an impromptu but much appreciated lap dance. Their cocks bumped into each other’s, with only the thin barrier of the apron in the way.  Bones’s mouth watered when he looked down and was able to see a wet spot forming on the fabric.  He gripped Jim’s back to make him pause, as He grabbed the fabric and pulled it up to his mouth, sucking on the wet spot; Jim shuddered.

 

“Fuck all day huh, darlin?” Bones asked, letting the sodden cloth drop from between his kiss-swollen lips.  Jim nodded dumbly while Bones smiled, a truly evil smile.

 

“So be it darlin. Hope you brought enough lube.” Bones gripped JIm’s hips and slammed their bellies together, trapping their cocks between them. “You were giving me a lapdance, I thought.”

 

Jim gyrated on Bones’s lap until they were both panting before he pulled back just enough to squeeze his hand between them and stroke both their cocks. They spurted together, all over Jim’s pretty, frilly apron.

 

“Now, you were makin me breakfast, I believe?” Bones said in between breaths. Jim pulled back from him in astonishment.

 

“What?” He asked as Bones chuckled.

 

“Well darlin, we gotta keep our strength up, yeah?”  Jim got up off his boyfriend’s lap in disgust, using the apron to wipe off any come smeared on his skin.

 

Bones cheekily reached out and smacked his ass, loving the way it jiggled as Jim yelped indignantly. He decided that he was gonna like this day of nakedness and sex as he turned on the holo-screen and fireplace before folding his hands behind his head.

 

Later that morning found Bones fucking Jim into incoherency on the rug in front of the fireplace. Then Jim gave him a sloppy rim job in the shower while he came all over the shower wall. After that, they fucked in the messy bed, with Bones topping from the bottom.

 

They stopped for a meal around 1500, doctor’s orders, while Jim grumbled all the while. He had to watch Bones wander around naked like it was the way he was most comfortable; in his skin and nothing more.  Bones’s half-hard cock, handprint on his muscular ass and the come trail dripping down the back of his thigh didn’t help Jim focus in the least.

 

His offer of Bones’s ass for lunch was rebuffed, with the counter-offer that Bones would sit on the counter and jerk off while Jim cooked. Jim readily accepted, taking every chance he could to dip his head and taste the tip of Bones’s cock. Their fifth time turned into another sixty-nine on the cold floor of the kitchen.

 

Jim panted on the floor, his stomach heaving and his insides quivering. He didn’t feel so good all of a sudden. He clutched at his stomach and groaned, rolling onto his side.  Bones knelt down to check on him, lover mode immediately replaced by doctor mode.

 

“What’s wrong, Jimmy? Darlin, you gotta talk to me here, kay?”  Bones said, crouching over Jim’s prone body and checking his forehead, his eyes and palpating his stomach.  Jim squirmed away from the legendary hands, his whole body feeling like an exposed nerve.

 

“My stomach...something isn’t right.” Jim whined as Bones tried to keep a straight face. He had an idea of what might be wrong with his boyfriend. He stood up, looking down at his suddenly sick lover.

 

“Did you know that most men can only come about four times in a day before their bodies riot against them. And that was your fifth. C’mon my pretty darlin, let’s get you up and into the bedroom.” Bones lifted Jim easily and carried him into the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed before heading into the bathroom for a washcloth.

 

While Bones was cleaning Jim up, something occurred to the nauseous man and he turned to his lover with questioning eyes. “It was your fifth time too, Bones. Why aren’t you sick?”  

 

Bones just gave him that dimpled, I-know-something-you-don’t-know smile and finished wiping his body clean. Bones left the room to get rid of the washcloth and came back, laying down next to his young lover and trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to. He rolled onto his side and locked eyes with Jim, still wearing that grin.

 

“I said most men, Jimmy darlin. Have I ever been like most men?”

  
  



	38. Blow Job

Those blue eyes. The blue fucking eyes. They will linger in my head for a lot longer than this is gonna last, more’s the pity.  The first thing I noticed about the kid was his blue eyes, bluer’n a Georgia sky after a storm and just perfect. Dammit.

 

Blue eyes, blonde hair, nice ass, bow howdy do I have a type. And, no McCoy, don’t go thinkin about the shrew when you are gettin the best goddamn blow-job of your worthless life. Look down at that face and realize that it aint your bitch of an ex. Goddamn.

 

Look at the way his pink, puffy lips are stretching around your cock. The way even the base of your cock is glistening with his saliva and it’s turning his fingers shiny when he reaches up to stroke at the base. Oh holy fuck, he’s deep throating again and I can feel his spit dripping down my sack.

 

I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna last.  Fuck, his throat is bulging around the head of my cock and, holy fuck, he just swallowed around it. I can feel it restricting around the soft head of my cock and when he hollows out his cheeks and sucks like he’s tryin to pull my brains out through my cock? Jesus H.

 

I wanna draw this out, make it last but it’s been so long since I got head, let alone good head, that I’m not sure I can do it. I look down again and his eyes are fucking laughing at me, knowing how close I am.

 

His hand, which had been resting on the back of my thigh, slides up my leg and squeezes my clenched cheek before his fingertips slip into the crack and tease at my hole. And it’s the last straw, all I can take and I’m shootin my load into his hot wet mouth. He’s swallowing it all, nothing dripping off his lips except his own saliva as he suckles the tip of my pulsing cock.

 

He lets it slip out from between those “born to suck cock” lips and stands up, using my legs for balance, though God fucking knows how I’m still on my feet at this point. He presses his shiny, puffy lips to mine and I catch the barest hint of my own taste on his lips.

 

“Feel better Bones?” He asks an I’m dumbfounded, barely able to remember my name let alone why I might not be feelin good. I blink at him and he laughs.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now, you’ve had a long day. So, let’s get the rest of your clothes off and get you into bed. We can discuss repayment for my services tomorrow.”

 

 


	39. Dirty Talk

He was lonely, sad and feeling pathetic when he’d found the flyer on his doorstep. It was for a “chat/party line” company, aka phone sex for 9.99 per minute. He never knew why he didn’t just throw the stupid thing away, but he didn’t. He tossed it on the table where he threw his keys coming into his apartment every night.

 

It sat there, and it taunted him. He was a grown adult, if he wanted to pay that kind of money to have someone talk sexy to him, why the hell shouldn’t he? He dialed the phone number dozens of times and always hung up before the first ring could finish.

 

What made that particular day different, he never knew, but one day, he let the call connect.

 

“Thank you for calling the singles chat line. Please press one if you are a male press two if you are female.” He pressed one and waited for the line to click over for his next option.

 

“Thank you. Please press one for female chatting. Press two for male chatting.” He paused, thought about it for a moment, and pressed two.

 

“Thank you. Please state your name at the beep and we will connect you with another man looking to chat.” *beep* He coughed to clear his throat and hit the star button to start the recording again. *beep* “Jim.” He said and waited with baited breath for the computer to pick someone for him to chat with.

 

“Thank you Jim. You are now chatting with Leo.” The automated system said before the sexiest voice JIm had ever heard came on the other end of the line.

 

“Hi, Jim. I’m Leo how are you tonight?” It was deep,  but not so deep that Jim was straining to hear it. The voice itself was smooth like honey with a twangy, southern accent. Jim cleared his throat again.

 

“Hi Leo. I’m good, how are you?” Jim felt stupid, clumsy and even more pathetic. He almost hung up the phone but thankfully hear Leo’s response.

 

“Fuckin horny as hell, JIm. That’s how I am. Me an my right hand are just lookin for somethin new.” JIm choked on a deep breath and coughed into the receiver. He heard a chuckle from Leo as he tried to clear his throat.

 

“Sorry, was that too much, Jimmy? I can call you Jimmy, right?” Leo crooned into his ear. Jim nodded before blushing at himself and slapping his forehead, realizing that Leo couldn’t hear him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you can call me Jimmy. Sorry for coughing at you, I was just ...well, that is I mean...uh” Jim spluttered and heard more of that deep chuckle on the other end of the line. He shifted his hips and tugged at the crotch of his boxers for more room. He had a feeling he was gonna need it.

 

“Thought there was gonna be a bit more build-up? S’alright, JImmy, sometimes there is and sometimes there isn’t. I mean, you can’t tell me that you’ve never seen someone across a bar, or in a club or, fuck, even at the gym and just knew that you’d be fuckin them by the end of the night.” Leo expounded, his southern accent getting thicker, his words, while getting more vehement, getting slower.

 

Jim shook himself; he was not falling in love with a voice on the other end of a phone call.

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, Leo. So, tell me, what do you look like?” Jim asked, praying that he could hold himself together for this.

 

“Well now, lets see. About six-one, one eighty. I exercise but don’t work out, you know? Dark hair, hazel-green eyes. Tan skin. Dimples in my cheeks when I smile, and I’m wearin one o’those for you right now.”

 

JIm’s nostrils flared; this man sounded like Jim’s fucking type. How was that even possible? “You’re wearing a smile for me Leo? What else?”

 

“Uh-uh Jimmy, tit for tat, to coin a phrase. What do you look like? You do a good enough job tellin me and I’ll tell you what, if anything, I’m wearing besides my smile.” Leo flirted and Jim could hear the damn smile in his voice.

 

He took a moment to look down at himself. “ Five-eleven, natural blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I exercise and love going to the gym, but I have a round butt that won’t go away, no matter what I do. And I”m wearing boxers and a smile too, Leo.”  Jim tried his best to sound sexy and seductive, but couldn’t tell if it worked.

 

“Well damn, Jimmy, you sound like my type. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a bubble butt? Perfection. Wish I were there to see ya in person. Jimmy, I’m wearin nothin but my pretty smile for you. Wanna hear about where my hands are?” Leo’s voice made JIm’s cock quickly grow to take up the space in his boxers, and the head poked out from the slit. He shifted his boxers so that his cock was fully hanging out and looked down, watching it get harder.

 

“Yes, Leo, I really do wanna hear about where your hands are.” Jim husked as he smoothed his palm over the sensitive head of his cock. He hissed.

 

“Jimmy, you gonna start the party without me over there? My hands are trailin up my thighs, weeping over them -uh- and my fingertips are grazing at my sack.” Jim let out a deep breath and put the phone on his shoulder so he could lift his hips and yank his boxers off. They got caught on his ankle and he left them there as he gripped the phone with his left hand and his cock with the right.

 

“”You still with me Jimmy?” Leo’s voice hummed in Jim’s ear and he took a moment to respond.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was still wearing clothes but they’re gone now.” JIm said, biting the tip of his tongue and gripping his cock loosely, not moving his hand, just feeling it twitch and pulse.

 

“Yeah? I bet you got a pretty cock. You got a nice ol bubble butt and damn, I aint never seen it but I wanna grab it and possibly even bite it. But I bet you got a pretty cock. You holding it now Jimmy?” Leo asked, his breath starting to come in pants.

 

“Yeah, just holding it. Feeling it pulse with every word you say. I really fucking like your voice Leo. Wanna hear more about what you’d do to me if you were here.” Jim hissed, letting go of his cock to palm his balls and stroke the skin behind them.

 

“You do? Hmmm, I dunno if you deserve that. You good at sucking cock, Jimmy? Cause right now, I’m picturing you trying to earn the right to fuck me. You’re down on your knees in front o’me, plump lips stretched and shiny around my cock. I bet you suck cock like a pro, huh darlin?”

 

Jim’s heart stuttered when he heard Leo call him ‘darlin’. He liked that almost as much as the image in his head of being on his knees in front of this guy. He did, in fact, suck cock like a pro and loved it. He told Leo that, loving the deep groan that came through the phone.

 

“I bet Jimmy, I bet. You seem like the type. I bet you’d try and sneak your fingers around to play with my hole too. But no, Imma slap your hands away from my ass, at least until I get to play with yours. Would you get on your hands and knees for me? Let me see that bubble butt? Let my pry your cheeks open and rim ya until you were a sobbing mess, darlin?”

 

Jim couldn’t tease himself any longer, and began to thrust his hips up and fuck his fist. He hissed into the phone, wishing he’d thought to get some lube. Leo read his mind.

 

“You strokin your pretty cock darlin?  Rest the phone on your shoulder and lick your hand. Big, wet lick from your wrist and up the middle of your palm. C’mon, wanna hear your wet mouth.”

 

Jim groaned, reluctantly unclenching his hand and licking it just as Leo told him to. He could hear grunting as gasping coming from the other end of the line and smiled when his sloppy wet hand went back around his cock. He moaned his relief.

 

“That’s better, innit darlin? Now, where were we? Oh that’s right, I had by face buried between your cheeks and my tongue was fucking you into a begging mess. You’d beg for it, wouldn’t ya darlin?”

 

“Yes, fuck yes. Please, rim me until I come. Rim me till I’m loose enough for you to fuck me. Hold me down by the hips and fuck me into the mattress.” JIm babbled into the phone, his cock getting harder by the second and his hand speeding up.

 

“Nngh, yeah? Want me to plow into your sweet ass? I’ll grab your hips hard enough to bruise, press you and your spent cock down into the wet spot and fuck you until I came deep inside ya. You want it Jimmy? Fuck-ah-ah-” Leo’s voice stuttered and he shouted at the other end of the line and it was enough for JIm.

 

His cock spurted in his hand, come spurting out and hitting him on the stomach, striping his tensed and sweaty skin. He gentled himself through his orgasm, stroking until he stopped coming and just breathing into the phone, hearing similar breaths coming from the other side.

 

“Leo? You still there?” Jim breathed into the phone as he tried to reach the boxers still tangled around his ankle to wipe his come off. Jim smiled when he heard Leo’s post-orgasm voice coming through the phone; it was even sexier than it had been before.

 

“Yeah Jimmy, I’m still here. You good?”

 

Jim smiled, looking down at his sticky stomach and wishing that he weren’t cleaning up alone. Sadness tinged his voice when he answered. “Yeah, I”m good. You good?”

 

“Yeah. Look, I uh...don’t normally do this kind of thing but, uh, you wanna exchange emails?” Leo’s voice was shy, which charmed JIm right down to his toes, considering what they’d just done.

 

“I’d like that a lot, Leo.”

 

 


	40. Ladies Choice

Bones stood in the corner of the main room, lips pursed, nostrils flared and drink periodically raised to his silent lips as he surveyed the crowd. Jim had conned him out of his nice, comfy pajamas with the lure of a blowjob, then tricked him out of the house to this pathetic excuse of a party where Jim deserted him immediately to dance.

 

Bones’s nostrils flared again as he caught sight of his wayward lover, grinding up on some girl with big ideas in her head. He should stomp over there and stake his claim but he knew that was what Jim wanted. Sadly for Jim, Bones wasn’t in the mood to give him what he wanted. So, he pursed his lips tighter after taking another long sip.

 

Jim saw Bones scowling and eyebrowing at the room from his spot in the corner. Internally, he rolled his eyes; he’d thought his lover would have fun but he looked ready to kill someone. Externally, he pasted a smile on his face and charmed his way across the packed dance floor so that he could have a little chit-chat with Bones.

 

“Every party needs a pooper that’s why we invited you.” Jim said with a smile, laugh and hip bump on his boyfriend. Bones’s scowl, if possible, grew even more pronounced as he threw back the remainder of his drink.  He bumped his ass backwards and shoved himself away from the wall before whirling on his blonde lover with a glare.

 

“Party pooper, huh? Challenge accepted darlin, challenge accepted.” Bones drawled with a smirk. Jim stood, mouth agape, as Bones sauntered away towards the bar. He stopped on his way to the bar to say something to the dj, who’s head popped up in shock but he nodded and smiled at Bones’s back as he finished making his way to the bar.

 

Jim hustled to catch up and got there just in time to hear Bones’s order, which was “ tequila, leave the bottle, bowl of limes, and the salt shaker.” The bartender looked Bones over from legs to hair, smiled and turned to fill the order.

 

Jim felt like he was left in the dust.

 

The asked for items were placed on the bar as the song that Bones had asked for came over the speaker system.

 

Oh have mercy my only thought

Was tequila makes her clothes fall off

 

Jim stood back, behind the crowd of people that was gathered around his handsome lover, as Bones began to swing his hips back and forth to the beat of the music, a sexy smile spreading over his face and his hands came up to his sides.

 

“Who wants to do some body shots offa this?” Bones yelled as he ripped at the buttons of his shirt and they pinged out into the crowd of people who were suddenly going wild.

 

Jim was having a hard time breathing as he took in the sculpted form of his lover. Who was in the process of...climbing up onto the bar? His mouth dropped open in shock as Bones lay down across the bar and waved someone forward. Someone that was not him.

 

Jim watched, in glimpses, as Bones lay back with a wedge of lime in his teeth and held out the salt shaker to a pretty brunette cadet that was in Jim’s xenolinguistics class as she stepped forward for the first shot. Jim tried not to let the jealousy overtake him as she licked a stripe up Bones’s chest, sprinkled the salt, licked him again, took her shot, and grabbed the lime wedge from between his boyfriend’s lips.

 

The crowd went wild as Jim began to see red.

 

Person after person stepped forward to take body shots off Bones’s sculpted chest and abs and, one memorable shot, his neck.  Jim finally made it to the front of the crowd just in time to see that there was only one shot of tequila left in the bottle. He silently held his hand out for it only to have Bones smile at him and shake his head.

 

“Nah, darlin, I got somethin special for ya.”  He said as he reached down and flicked open the button on his pants to loosen the waistband. Jm’s mouth went dry and he forgot about all of the other people as he saw Bones’s oblique muscle exposed for him.

 

“C’mon darlin, you know what to do.” He smirked and, suddenly, Jim did.  He pressed as close to the bar as he could before dipping his head down and licking along the oblique muscle on display. Bones shuddered under his tongue and he could see his lover’s cock twitch in his loosened pants.

 

JIm snatched the bottle of salt and sprinkled it along the wet skin before he poured the last shot into Bones’s belly button. Flashing his lust and alcohol addled lover a sexy grin, Jim licked the salt of the defined muscle before noisily slurping the tequila out of Bones’s belly button, using more tongue than was necessary. He straightened up and threw his head back, helping the tequila down his throat and bent back over Bones’s face, slipping his tongue deep into his lover’s mouth and behind the lime wedge as he nibbled at the acidic fruit.

 

He pulled away and bit down hard into the flesh of the lime as he looked down at Bones laying on the bar, waiting for his next move. Jim spat the lime rind onto the floor, hopped up onto the bar and straddled Bones, pressing his still clad chest into Bones’s sticky, naked one as he pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

 

The crowd screamed again and Jim forced himself to come back to reality, and the fact that he and Bones were grinding together on a bar in front of a group of their classmates. He pulled away from Bones’s swollen lips with a smirk and gracefully hopped down from the bar, extending his hand to his addled lover.

  
  


Jim leaned close to Bones’s ear so that he could whisper to him, “C’mon Bonesy, I gotta take you upstairs and reclaim you.” When Jim pulled away, he could see the shiver that ran through Bones’s mostly unclad form, and the fact that he was now fully hard and his cotton-clad cock was almost poking through the opened fly of his pants.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I make no apologies for stopping this chapter where I did, though I know I will probably get yelled at, LOL.  
> This has been a wild ride (heh, that's what she said) and I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading since chapter one. I'm glad to be finishing this and moving onto my next few projects.  
> If you like my style, and there's something that you'd like me to write, please don't hesitate to let me know! I'm nerdygeekypastrychef on tumblr.  
> Love to wewillspockyou for designing this challenge and supporting me the whole way through. Love to readithoney for proofreading and telling me if I'd hit the mark or was totally off-base.  
> All my other wonderful peoples who have supported me through this, it was one of the most difficult challenges I've ever done.  
> Thanks for sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> SO, So much love to wewillspockyou, readithoney, gowashthelights, corrie71 and KCgirl for their loving support, suggestions and help through this.
> 
> I'm still blushing, really.


End file.
